To Shield Herself
by scripturient3201
Summary: Jenna Howlett, sister to James Howlett. A young woman alone through the ages. A man warring with the beast inside himself. A man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. See how their fates intertwine. No one survives the world unscathed. See how they learn to protect themselves, and each other. VictorCreedXOC with slight CharlesXavierXOC
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold, breath fogging before her, the frosty ground crunching at her feet. There were so many stars in the sky, so many lights to twinkle about her. The beautiful stillness of the night. Only to be ruined as her ears caught the sound of someone banging on the front door. "James!" Someone shouted. Confused, she went to her door, candle in hand, slipping on her shoes quickly lest she catch cold like her brother. A maid scurried past to answer the door. But she hurried to her brother's room.

"Jenna?" She looked up at the frightened eyes of her sickly brother.

"It's all right Jimmy. Ma and Pa will handle it." She assured, dancing around Victor, her brother's best friend. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He assured, though she didn't believe him and her look told him so. "Honestly."

"I'll honestly believe you when you quit lying." She tweaked his nose and he swatted her away with a tired smile. "Victor, could you- oh, thank you." She traded her candle for the rag he held out. The pounding at the door didn't quit, though the yelling seemed to intensify. "Is that...?" She looked to Victor, who's fear was almost palpable. The door opened and Jenna stood between them and it. Only to find her mother looking just as frightened.

"Victor, it's your father. You'd better go." She said.

"Ma-" A look silenced her as they listened to his yelling.

"That's not my name he's calling." Victor argued.

"Why would we send him back to that monster?" Jenna asked.

Suddenly, a commotion from outside grew intensely hard to ignore. Victor and Jenna followed her mother to the bannister. Only to find James was running. A gun went off. Jenna cried out. Victor held her close, despite his small frame and younger years.

"Don't!" He cried. But then James caught his eye and both were running for the boy. She wasn't sure what had happened, it was all so fast. One second there was yelling, then gunshots. Her parents were dead. And James had buried his hands into Mr. Creed's chest. Victor's own father.

A beautiful night marred with blood and death. "Jimmy!" Victor cried, running to his friend. Jenna stopped when she saw Mr. Creed slide down the wall, dead as well. And Jimmy's bones were sticking two feet from his knuckles, bloody and dripping flesh. "We gotta go! Jimmy!"

"But-" Jimmy looked at Jenna. Fear was on his face as well. She couldn't take her eyes off of Mr. Creed for a moment, but then, she was right next to Victor.

"He's right. You have to go. I'll be right behind you. I'll bring you boys food and whatever else I can find. Go. Go now!"

"But... How will you find us?"

"The tree. All right? I'll leave them by the tree." It was their spot. Their special place when they wanted to play or run away from the troubles of their parents and Keep Victor safe from his father. She kissed both boys on the foreheads. "Go!" She pushed them out.

The daylight was just new, though the frost wasn't letting up just yet. Wrapped in a shawl and cloak, she hoped the boys were all right. She tripped over a few stones, tiredness dragging at her bones, as she sat by the tree. Where were they? A twig snapped moments later. She turned to find Victor, but then Jimmy was running at her, dodging Victor and lunging into her arms. He was so cold.

She quickly took a blanket from her basket and wrapped him in it. "I've brought food and some things for you boys to survive with. I couldn't find Pa's flint, but I managed to snag this off of Creed." She handed that to Victor. It was a knife, large and good for skinning.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" She looked at Jimmy's wide eyes. "What's happened? What's wrong?" What could possibly be wrong now? She wondered.

"Was he my pa? And not... Pa?" Jimmy asked tearfully.

"Who- what?" Confused, Jenna let him pull away.

"Pa said that Jimmy was his." Victor supplied.

"What nonsense."

"Is it?" Victor flexed his fingers, his nails growing. Jimmy showed her his own, three long bone spears ejecting from between his knuckles, with a whimper.

"That man was no one's pa." She spat, fire in her eyes. She put her hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "That man was a drunken fool with nothing but hate in his heart." Her eyes went to Victor. "Don't you dare believe him. Either of you." She reached up for Victor, only to be interrupted by horses. She stood and pushed the boys behind her, only for Victor to stand between them.

"There they are!"

"They've got Ms. Howlett!"

"They got nowhere to run!"

Victor turned to Jenna, fury on his face. "You lead them here!"

"No I-!" She pushed Victor behind her. "What's the meaning of this?" She tried to put up a brave front.

"Ms. Howlett, you're safe now. Let out of the way now." A rather large man with a pistol trained at the boys peaking about her waist, demanded.

She glared at him. She would be damned if she let these men destroy the last family she had left. "Why? So you can shoot two innocent boys?!"

"Innocent?!" Someone in the posse called.

"Boys?! Those are monsters. Did you not see what they did to Creed?"

"Did you not see what Creed did to my family?!" She shouted back at the posse. "You leave them alone!" She waved her hands out in front of her, attempting to block the boys from all sides.

"We don't want to hurt you, Ms. Howlett."

"Then don't!" She cried. She turned to Jimmy, who had his hands balled into Victor's jacket. Victor just looked so angry. What would she do? "Please!" She turned her head back to the men before her.

Having had enough with the patience, Victor lunged, one of the horses reared and the gunfire and smoke resounded through the silence of the clearing. No birds, no insects, no chittering chipmunks or squirrles. Even the river seemed to silence itself for a moment. Victor had only placed himself between Jenna and the men, but Jenna's hand had flung of it's own accord, desperate to protect her family, and a strange light, like the sun that danced on the reflection of the water, was between the two parties. Everyone was shocked.

Victor was the first to recover. He grabbed Jenna and Jimmy and hightailed it into the thicket. No one had been hit. The bullets had missed their targets. They had been stopped by the light of a desperate woman. "Run for it!"


	2. Chapter 2

The fire was warm, but against the growing cold, they still huddled together. Jenna was strangely silent, only staring at her hands, as Victor tended to the rabbit he'd caught and Jimmy sniffled at the memories welling within him. "None of that now." Victor snapped. "No time for that. We've got work to do, us three." Jenna looked up at him, eyes glittering in the orange glow. "We've gotta figure out how we'll survive this winter."

"Sorry." Jimmy wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we go to the city, find jobs? There must be apprenticeships for the two of you."

"And until we get there?"

"Oh, it's just like any other winter." Jenna stood. "We just have to find some proper shelter, set up some traps, perhaps get some fur to trade-"

"Oh, look who thinks it's so easy!" Victor snapped back at her.

"Stop it!" Jimmy cried. "Both of you, just stop. We won't survive if we fight each other too."

Jenna sighed. "Sorry." She hugged herself, fingers digging into her arms. She'd lost her shawl in the run, and her dress was torn from the brambles. Her eyes flicked to Victor, as though expecting him to apologize as well. But he didn't. "I know I wasn't in the plan, but I'll do my best."

"And what'll you think you can do?"

"I can cook and clean and... When we get to the city... I can.. I'm sure there'll be need for a maid."

"And in the mean time? We're in the wood, not much cleaning to be had." Victor waved his arms about. A bit of blood flicked onto the bodice of Jenna's dress.

"I'm sure there's something I can do. Why drag me along if you didn't want me here?"

"They would have killed you too." Jimmy piped up.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now." He rotated the rabbit a bit. "But those supplies won't last."

And they didn't. Within two days, the trio was starving, and with winter in full force, their options were limited. The closest town wasn't for miles and there was only so much cold they could stand. Thy kept the fire lit, melting snow to drink and trying to make a life until the path could be made to the nearest road. Perhaps in the town they could steal or barter whatever they needed, but for now, to survive, they had to depend on each other.

Jenna was gathering firewood as the boys were hunting whatever they could, hibernating squirrels, rabbits, mice, anything, turkeys. Victor was especially fond of chasing deer, though he hadn't caught one. The wood was quiet save for the chirping of the birds and the creaking of the cold trees. They seemed to grumble along with her stomach. She had just about a good armful, nowhere near the amount Jimmy or Victor could carry, but a good amount, when a strange feeling of being watched overcame her senses. She looked around, but saw nothing more than trees and frozen grass. She listened for a moment. A whisper of a thought telling her not all was as it seemed.

She bent down to pick up another broken limb, when a warm breath and a snap of jaws at her back had her jumping. She looked up to find a wolf landing before her, snarling. She dropped her bundle, screaming, but managed to hold onto one of the branches she'd picked up, a thick study feeling one that had been at the base of her pile. She swung as the wolf lunged at her again, only to twirl at the sound of more growling. She landed a hit, making one heavy wolf fling itself away with a yelp, but another wolf went for her leg. She tried to beat it off, the teeth pinching about her ankle, not yet breaking the leather of the boot. It readjusted for a better grip, but she wrenched away and kicked at it. It yelped as she scrambled up and ran for it.

She was stopped with a tug at her dress. Her own cry falling from her lips, she fell back to the ground, only they weren't touching her anymore. No, they couldn't get through the barrier that now surrounded her curled body. But with her calming heartbeat, the shield faded from view and the wolves had circled her now. Snarling and growling, licking teeth and lips. She grabbed hold of a stick just as one leapt at her, going for her face. She lifted the branch just in time, but the beast had only just landed on her when it was whisked away and she found two boys standing over her, panting, snarling themselves. Back to back with her in the middle, they roared.

The challenge was taken as the wolves lunged forward. Victor slashed with his claws and bit with his fangs, blood dripping down his front. Jimmy speared one wolf in the throat as it went for his face and it landed to the side. Jenna shoved her hand up, the light once more shielding them from an onslaught that had been on their blindside. The wolves realized, with two down, this prey wasn't giving up. Victor roared again, but this time, the challenge was not taken. They retreated with a flick of their tails.

"Are you all right?" Jimmy asked, blood down his claws, but they slinked back in as his fists released when she nodded.

"What were you doing so far from camp?" Victor grunted.

"Firewood was low." She mumbled, blinking back tears. Her heart was still in her chest. But she was alive. She wrapped her arms around Jimmy, who held her close. Victor and he shared a look. They'd heard her scream the first time and come running, but next time, what if they didn't make it in time?

Her power wasn't like theirs. It didn't seem she had anything that they did. Whether it be the hearing or the smells or the predatory nature. She was so frail and powerless compared to them. How on earth would they keep her alive?

Jenna cooked up a good meal from the wolves they'd killed, managing to salvage what fur they had as well. It was strange to eat such a powerful animal, one that had tried to kill her, but then, she thought, perhaps it was right. If things had been turned a different way, it would have eaten her. Fair's fair. When her heart had stopped pounding, and she'd stopped moving, and the fire was bright, her body told her that the events of today were horrid. Her ankle hurt, her back and legs, her arms, her hands. She'd picked out a few splinters and Victor had wrapped her ankle. There was little else to do, but wait to heal.

"I'll take first watch." Victor said, making her turn to him.

Jimmy promptly lay back, took a breath, and soon fell asleep. Jenna, however, could only look up at the stars from the entrance to the cave. A blanket was wrapped about her shoulders and a body sat next to her. "Thank you."

"You can't keep going on like this." Victor's voice was soft, cautious.

She looked down at her hands wrapped within the fold of the blanket. "I wish I was like you and Jimmy."

"No you don't."

"I do." She looked up at him. That 13 year old boy was watching her with those glittering eyes. "You and Jimmy are so powerful and... and... I'm..." Her head fell with a sigh. "I'm just me."

"We'd both be dead right now if you hadn't stopped those humans." She looked up at him again, confused. Those humans? "You're not like us, but you're not like them either. But if you keep going like this, you'll be just as dead."

"Just as... What did you do, Victor?"

"What I had to." He glared. "I'm not gonna look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"Victor-"

"In the morning, we're going to make it to Boston and you're gonna get work as a maid." He said, his eyes still hard.

"What about you and Jimmy?"

"We'll be all right." Jimmy piped up, dropping down on her other side. "We've got each other. And when we get settled, we'll send for you."


	3. Chapter 3

They took four years. Victor was the one to get her. Taking her from her job in Boston to Savannah, Georgia. They'd found a farm with lots of land. They could be themselves. Jenna was only sixteen at the time. Her heart bursting when she opened that door to find Victor standing there, tall and hard worked. She barely reached his chest now, whereas before, she'd towered over him. He'd held her close to him for just a moment before helping her gather her things and bustling her down the road.

"How is Jimmy?"

"He's fine. Tending the fields."

"Is he as tall as you?"

Victor chuckled. "Not even close." His voice had deepened so dramatically. And his body was so hot against her, she didn't even feel the cold. Her heart was beating hard against her ribs in her excitement. "You're gonna spook the horse, you keep bouncing like that."

She tried to settle down, "I can't help it. You're gonna have to talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" He smirked at her back.

"What's it like?"

"Jimmy told you in those stupid letters."

"I wanna hear your version."

"Can't imagine it'll be much different." He huffed, but at her bounce, he continued. "It's twelve acres. good farm land. There's already two cows. A little side garden for you. A big barn. Let's see... We got two horses- unless that one managed to birth while I been up to get you."

"What about the house?" She turned to look at him.

"It's a house, what'dya expect?"

"Victor." She lightly scolded. He scowled at her back as she laughed. He'd changed since they'd been separated. But she hadn't. She leaned forward as they rounded a bend. "Is that smoke?"

"Been smellin' it a while." He mumbled. "Just a little brush fire."

She shifted in front of him after a while, the fire long passed. This was the most quiet he could remember her since her power manifested. He stopped the horse and got down. He couldn't take her shifting anymore. They weren't children anymore after all. "Are we stopping?"

"Just givin' the horse a rest." He helped her down. Delicate as ever.

"Do you think it's nice there?"

"Wouldn't have settled in if it wasn't." He missed Jimmy. Jimmy never talked this much. Didn't have to.

"Do you think I'll like it there?"

"Wouldn't have got you otherwise." He stopped and looked down at her. "Are you gonna be askin' these stupid questions the whole way down?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry." She looked down, only to look up again. "I haven't seen you in four years. I only ever got letters from Jimmy. He'd mention you some, but it's not the same as out right knowledge. I missed you."

That seemed to take him by surprise. He had been sure she'd hated him at times. Tolerated for the most part, sure, but they'd always fight. "I've been fine. Still alive ain't I?"

"Right." That fire lit up her eyes again as she turned to walk down the road. Silence invaded, and for once, he was sure he didn't like it.

The trip took two weeks. Victor didn't feel the need to stop in towns for much more than supplies and his companion didn't complain as much as he thought she would. In fact, she had been oddly quiet for the first time since he'd met her. Maybe she had changed? He could certainly smell the change of the years gone by. While there was no mistaking the scent that was completely her, rainy days and cold nights and a bit of dirt and whatever she'd cooked last, it had changed to include things like her emotion. Which was the bitter flavor of irritation and anger. Her blood rushing when she saw him, the flush of her face. He had to admit, he was quite surprised to see she hadn't really grown much when she opened the door. She'd certainly developed, her hair was longer, her eyes were brighter, her dresses certainly fit better. He couldn't deny she looked just as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps more so, now that she'd filled out some, but still as delicate as ever. Frail.

He looked over at her as she rested, her back was to him and her heart was steady, her breath keeping time. Her dress was tangled around her feet and her hair was starting to look a mess. Not to mention, it seemed the further south they got, the hotter the weather. So a bit of her hair was sticking to the nape of her neck, a bead of sweat dripped sideways to disappear into her collar. She shifted, a leg kicking out from the frills of her skirt and he saw her sigh a bit, her heart rate picking up. A small scent of fear wafted over to him, sour and strange. But as soon as he shifted, the smell was gone and her heart softened. A wind blew, gently teasing the bit of hair that had fallen from her pins and it danced, tickling her ear. She smacked at it sleepily, but the persistent tickle had her lurching. Victor quickly pretended to be asleep.

When the ranch came into sight, both breathed a sigh of relief. Jimmy was quick to help her from the horse, to twirl her a bit in the air, and set her back down to stumble. "I can barely believe it!" She shrilled, hugging him again.

"Oh I missed you, Sister!" He laughed.

"Letters don't do you justice." She agreed as Victor put up the horse once the bags were cleared.

"Is this it?" He picked up her meager belongings.

"I never knew when you two might show up. Thought I'd keep it light."

"Well, you'll have plenty of opportunity to grow." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the house. It was a cabin they had painstakingly built for her arrival. A big kitchen, her own room, a great fireplace with bear skin rug. They had an outhouse for her- just for her, their own was on the other side of the cabin. She had a spot for a garden all her own as well. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it's just so wonderful!" She hugged him again. A clothesline just waiting for clothes was in the back yard, and her heart leapt once more when she saw the creek. "Oh my!" She jumped up and down like a child before dancing off, yelling about a grand supper she'd cook for them.

When Victor came back in, the house smelled of spices and bread and all manner of delicious. "What is that smell?"

"Venison." Jimmy called back, setting the table. "Just in time." Jenna set a skillet on the stove, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Smells like someone finally learned how to cook."

"Wait til you taste it. I'm sure you'll find something disagreeable." She snapped back, though the smile on her face had him chuckling.

"Oh no. I been waitin' a long time for this." Jimmy laughed too. She set a plate of biscuits on the table and then turned to grab the venison. Despite the heaviness of it, she easily forked the meat and placed a slab on every plate. The vegetables were set in their own dishes and set on the table. Jimmy and Victor quickly sat down and tucked in. It took a moment for them to notice that Jenna did not join them.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jimmy asked.

She shook herself for a moment. "Oh, no. Sorry. I was just day dreaming." She quickly started eating as well.

There was something exchanged between the two men. A look that said Victor would tell him later. He'd encountered the problem the whole trip. She'd cook, but wait for him to say something before eating. Perhaps it was practice and old habits died hard? She wasn't talking about it, but he could always assume nothing good came from waiting to eat. "So, how long have you two been living here?"

"About a year now. Been trying to get everything ready for you."

"Any girls I should know about?" That twinkle in her eye had the two share a look again before looking back at her like she'd grown another head. Mouths too full of food to ask. "Oh come now, you can't tell me no one's interested?"

"Ain't looked. Been busy." Jimmy finally grunted.

"Bout you?" Jimmy looked up at that, eyes sharper than she'd ever seen them.

"Of course not." She had a tone in her voice that made the two look at each other again. What was that?

"Careful now, you'll be an old maid soon." Victor laughed.

"Maybe I will." She glared. "But it'll be better than an ass like you."

Jimmy nearly choked on his venison.

Months later

"Wanna dance?" Victor asked, making Jenna look up from her seat. She looked back at her friend, Nancy, who'd been helping her with a particular difficult conundrum of what to do when alone at the dance. She only nodded excitedly.

Jenna smiled up at Victor and accepted his hand. The dance was wild, full of jumps and laughter and twirls. It was over too soon. But that didn't stop them. One dance just turned into another and another until Jenna got so dizzy and breathless she could hardly see straight. Victor lead her off the dance floor and sat her with her brother, who was emptying his mug, as he went to go get himself a fresh ale.

"You like Victor?" He asked.

"What a silly question. Of course I like him." She brushed herself off, straightening her skirt lest she seem unsightly.

"No I mean... You two aren't really related." His voice was low as he leaned towards her.

She blushed, finally understanding not only why the boys had been acting so strangely the past few weeks, but what he was actually asking."I will not talk about that here." She said vehemently. She did not want someone listening in accidentally or otherwise when this should have been a private conversation.

"It's just-"

"Jimmy." Her tone left no room for argument.

When they got home, Jenna had gone straight to bed, blushing madly at the thought of what might be asked.

"What's got her knickers in a knot?" Victor asked. She'd smelled strange, embarrassed, the whole ride home.

"You got somethin' to tell me?" Jimmy turned to Victor, more serious than he'd been in a long time.

"Like?"

"Like that dance with her."

"What about it?" Victor scoffed. "It was just a dance."

"Are you serious about her?"

"What the fuck you think?" The two old friends, brothers, glared at each other.

"I think you better think it through." Jimmy warned. "She's not like us. She's not like to be like them either. If someone finds out who we are and shames her for it. I don't think any of us would be able to live with it."

"So what, you think I'm the solution? Are you crazy?"

"What's so crazy about it? She's old enough. She's not related to you. You know that as well as I do. If she waits much longer, or some other man decides to take her, what do you think will happen?"

Victor didn't say anything. Mind racing with thoughts of blood and rage.

Jimmy took that to continue. "She'll be alone for the rest of her life, branded an old maid. Or if a man takes her, it won't be you. There could be a danger to us. To her. And I won't let that happen."

"So me, huh?"

"So you."

The next day found Jenna at the creek doing laundry. Her hair was up, away from her neck, there was a washboard between her legs and soap bubbles floating down the water. She slapped the clothes against a good rock, keeping time as she hummed a hymnal from church.

Her mind was filled with the thoughts that James had triggered with his questions and his looks. Victor had always been in her mind, as James had. But when Victor had come to collect her from Boston, seeing him as a man when she'd always thought of him as a boy… It was more than a shock. She'd been so focused on trying to get past it. Of course, she couldn't fancy him. That was ridiculous!

She slapped the clothes against the rock rather hard.

Besides, it wasn't as if he saw her as any more than James' older sister. If anything, she'd be labeled the old maid forever. No man in his right mind would want to get between her and the boys. Then again, did she even really want to? The risk alone of a man finding out about her… talents was daunting enough. Should he find out about the boys- no. Jenna thought, she'd much rather be alone than threaten the boys' happiness. And they were so happy here. Why change it? Why bother with rattling the shakey ground they stood on?

No, best to be alone and with her family than with some man who wouldn't understand.

She was so focused on her task she didn't realize someone was coming up on her until his shadow blocked the sun. She jumped a bit and looked up to find Victor.

"What are you doing here?!" She was barely clothed, certainly not decent enough to be seen. She held the washboard against her chest, hoping to hide something.

"It's hot. Came for a drink."

"There's a perfectly good well up there!"

"Creek was closer!" He knelt down and grabbed a drink. "Well it was till I found your soap in it." He chuckled. He did not expect her sudden kick to his rear, that had him toppling headfirst into the creek.

She was laughing up a storm when he shot up, drenched. He was not impressed. "You looked hot." She offered by way of reasoning.

"I'll show you hot." He quickly grabbed her foot and dragged her in. She squealed as the rocks and washboard came with her.

"No!" She clutched it like a life raft. This time it was his turn to laugh. "You... You... YOU!" She splashed at him once. Twice. On the third he caught her hand and pulled her towards him. 'Oh dear.' She thought as he looked down at her, holding her close to him. She could feel her heart pounding as the laughter died away. Looking up at him in the sunlight and the water reflecting it to dance over their skin. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his dark eyes as they glittered.

"Um..." She started, pulling away. Aware of the very precarious situation she was in. This was not good. Not good at all.

However, before she could so much as look away, his lips were on hers, captured in the most heart wrenching kiss she'd ever had. His skin burned like fire as one arm was locked around her waist and the other holding her hand to his chest. His heart was beating just as fast as hers. The nip of his fangs at her lip brought her to her senses and she pulled away, gasping. Oh no! This…. "How indecent!" She cried, struggling against him. Not good! This couldn't happen! She'd just decided to leave things alone! No! And…

"I intend to marry you."

Her breath stopped as she looked up at him, shock very evident. "You... I..." She looked up at the ridge, they could both hear Jimmy calling for Victor. Her mind raced."Are…" His eyes were just as dark as ever. His grip tight against her waist. He was being serious. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" His lips curled into a teasing grin as he watched the woman in his arms. He could see the thoughts whirling in her eyes, smell the very thing she'd been radiating since he saw her in Boston: pure attraction. She smelled of so many things: the base scent that was purely her, a sweet flower- the closest he'd been able to find were those white daisies; the lust, the blood from the scratching rocks when he'd dragged her into the creek, the wary confusion, and then, the acceptance. He could see that in her eyes.

"You're absolutely serious about this."

"Well I sure as hell ain't laughing."

She was silent a few more moments before she said,"I'll talk to Jimmy."

"No, that's man's business." He assured, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek. He could not get enough of that scent. That smell of not quite daisies.

"When?" Her voice was hushed as anticipation flared off her in waves when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

He smiled. "I'll go tell him right now." He started to stand.

"No!" She pulled him back with a laugh. "The married part. When?"

"How fast can you sew?"

"Give me three months." She'd certainly been sewing a dress. The fabric was beautiful and could be altered a bit for a proper wedding dress. She just needed to get some good lace together. That would be the difficult part. While she'd certainly gotten the knack for lacework, the intricate loops and knots were very time consuming.

"Deal." He kissed her again and helped her to shore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter, I know. I hate them too. But, this is a very important set up that will have prominence throughout the story. So, I let this one stand alone. Please enjoy!**

The good times could not last. The war between the states began a month after they were married. Jimmy enlisted, Victor was right there with him. When they came home to tell her, she burst to tears. Jimmy could not stand by while people died or blood was shed. And Victor would not let him do it alone. They were gone and bundled up as soon as possible, but Jenna could not stop crying.

"I feel like I just got here and you're both leaving me again!" She raged.

"We can't just sit and not fight for what's right!" Victor shouted back.

"This is not about fighting!" She snapped. "You think I don't know, but I do. Victor, your bloodlust, Jimmy's bloodlust. Don't do this! Not again!"

"What about it?! You don't know anything!" He snapped, nearly snarling at his wife.

"Victor, those townspeople? I know you've been killin' every week. I know Victor. I'm not blind! I'm not saying don't kill. Lord knows we need the meat more than ever. But not like this! Please!" She begged. "I can't do this again!"

"You're not doing anything! Jimmy is doing this and I'm not letting him go alone."

"I don't want either of you to go." Her voice broke as she crumpled into a chair. Both of their anger suddenly gone with the wind.

"Jenna." He gathered her into his arms and she sniffled. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

The letters came few and far between. Victor never did learn to write, so it was just Jimmy once again. She wrote every day. To both of them. She told them of the farm and how the planting was getting along. She told them of the new cow and of her friend's new child. She told them how much she missed them and her wish for them to stay safe. She told them so many things, some of it her thoughts, as though she were writing in a journal that they might never read. Until one day, she told them the greatest news. She'd discovered she, herself, was pregnant. A reminder of that last night. She told them of her love for them both.

The months came and went. Then the years.

When they came back, they were shell shocked. They'd heard of Georgia burning, but never had they thought that it might have reached their farm. It was destroyed. A lone cross was laid in the front yard. The house burned to cinders that had long since blown away. The cows gone, the farm laid to waste. There was nothing left. Both men roared long into the night.

It scarred the men. Changed them into something bitter and basic. Without their anchor, they went wild in their grief. Leaning on their instincts and each other.

Never knowing what had really happened.

 _"Samuel, you go in the crawlspace and you hide. You hide right now!" Jenna ordered her two year old. "Anna you stay with him now."_

 _"Yes miss Creed."_

 _Jenna stood on the front porch as the men stopped on their horses and their wagons and looked down at her, leveling their own weapons at her. "What do you want?"_

 _"Food, if you've got any. We'll be confiscating any meat we can and that includes cows and horses. We'll take some water as well."_

 _"As you can, see we got nothin' to spare. So you'll excuse me when I say, Get off my property." She cocked the gun._

 _"You will not be needing that either. We'll see it's confiscated. This is now the property of the Southern Confederate Army. Lower your weapon."_

 _"You first."_

 _"I don't think you quite understand-"_

 _"Oh, I understand. You think just Because there's no menfolk here that you can just take what you want. You can't. That ain't how this works. Ya'll lost fair and square. Get. Lost." She warned._

 _"Oh, you'll find that I can. You lower that weapon or Private Cully will have to shoot you and nobody wants that now."_

 _"Really? Looks like you could care less."_

 _"Then why push me?"_

 _"I'm defending myself. As is the Law. This here is my property. Now kindly remove yourself. Last warning." If Victor found out about this he'd have her head. No warnings. He'd told her repeatedly._

 _"You point that gun at someone, you better be damn sure you shoot them." He'd said. "Ain't got the ammo to spare for warnings and I am not gonna come home to a dead wife cuz she shot someone in the leg. So you shoot to kill."_

 _The first bullet fired was not hers. It was Anna, who'd shot at a man coming up to the side of her. She shot someone as they rounded off shots, only to be caught in her shield. She would defend her home. She would protect her son. "Witchcraft!" Someone shouted._

 _She hadn't planned on getting shot just before the shield went up. She hadn't planned on Anna shooting first. She hadn't planned a lot of things. But she'd be damned if something happened to her son._

 _She'd rampaged through the unit. Her house had been shot to hell and she could hear Samuel screaming. Her heart was playing jump rope in her chest and she turned at the sound of someone behind her, only to find a pain explode from the side of her head._

 _When she woke, she was in a cage. And that was where she stayed._


	5. Chapter 5

1970's

Her heart was pounding a steady rhythm as she scouted the area. There were so many people. So many noises to drown out. She could barely concentrate, barely hear the orders as they were given to her. Today was just too much. Her hands shook for a moment as she took a much needed break in the outside air.

She'd been working at the diner for nearly three years, but some days were just too much. Too much noise, too many people, too much! Just too much! She took a deep breath of the city air.

 _Ground yourself. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep your eyes open! Just… focus._ She told herself, though, there wasn't much to look at. The alley she was allowed to go to take breaks only held an overflowing dumpster and a horrible brick wall with cigarette burns all over it.

"You know, so much chatter, I couldn't be sure, but yes, definitely here." The voice was British. It was the only reason it caught her attention. Different from the usual din. It was also behind her and coming closer.

She quickly maintained her composure before anyone could see her like this. She certainly couldn't afford to be sent home now. Well... She could. But she'd rather not be left alone to her thoughts. Her many... many... many years of thoughts.

They turned the corner and found a woman leaning on the side of the building, just staring at the wall. "Excuse me." The Brit started.

"I don't have any."

"Any what?" The new voice made her turn around. It was another accent. She couldn't quite place it. Polish? German? What year was it again?

"Cigarettes. I don't have any." She faced them now, better to help remember what decade it was, at least, if she was staring at someone. The hairstyle, the clothes, the eyes. People had such soft eyes now. Such easy lives.

"We aren't here for cigarettes, I'm afraid." The British man supplied. He was rather short, good head of hair. Wide blue eyes. Sweet smile. Rather charming to look at. Such a shame he was British. She tried not to hold that against him.

"What are you here for again?" She prompted, studying them as they did her.

"We never said." The other one said. He was tall and well built. Ready for action. Strong jaw. Steely eyes. He'd killed before. He'd killed a lot of people. His eyes said it all. She tried not to hold it against him.

"Right. Well, then... Best be off before my face gets plastered on a milk carton." She went to side step them.

"Actually, we were hoping you might help us?" The British man said, a bit of a smile on his face. A knowing smile.

She hated smiles like that. They never ended well for her. "And how's that?" She asked, instantly suspicious. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

The change in her demeanor seemed to take the tall one by surprise. But not the one with the knowing smile.

"We're looking for... well.. Mutants and we were hoping you might join us."

"Been there. Done that." She walked up to the two, who suddenly couldn't move, squished between a couple of shields. Her dismissive tone chanced to one of challenging doom. "Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Would one each, do the trick?" Came the muffled response. Before she could ascertain what he meant, and which he it was, something snaked about her ankle and yanked her- tried to yank her into the air. The metal chain had tried to wrap around her ankle, only to find it couldn't get anywhere close, about a foot away, it wrapped around a shimmering silvery blue shield, much like one they were squished against, and she easily freed herself. About to bolt, only to freeze herself. A voice, a whisper, in her mind that reminded her strongly of the British man. It felt like pine nettles and tasted like tea. " _We won't harm you. We only wish to talk. We are not those people._ "

She turned, released them, both of them gasping and groaning, and rubbing sore and cramped places.

"Talk then." She ordered, voice hard as she eyed them, hands on her hips.

"For starters. My name is Charles Xavier. This is my friend and associate, Erik Lensherr." He waved a hand at the other as he panted.

"Quite the grip you have there." Erik stood, stretching a bit. "What kind of ability is that?"

"A useful one." Was all she said. The two looked at each other. Unsure as to where to go from here. She was listening, but not exactly amicable.

"You'll have to forgive us, we're so used to others not knowing about our kind." Charles sighed, finally standing once more. "There really is no one quite like you."

"Thank heavens for that, or else I'd have taken over the world." She said, doing a perfect imitation of his accent. "See how intense that sounds? That's you."

Erik laughed, Charles let himself chuckle. "We've run into a bit of a conundrum, you see. There's a very powerful mutant who wishes to change the fate of our kind forever. And not in the good way."

"Oh, it's a mutant this time. Surprise surprise." She leaned against the building. "Always something." She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"We're gathering people together too, perhaps help them learn how to control their abilities. To become better. So that we might live together with humans." Erik added.

"Uh huh. How's that workin' out so far?"

"Rather splendidly, actually." Charles admitted with a half smile, eyes glittering.

"How many have you?"

They looked at each other. "Does it matter?"

"Not particularly." She shrugged. "But then you knew that." She smirked at Charles. She could feel him rummaging about in her mind. Not quite robbing her blind, but rather a nosy neighbor taking a peek through the blinds at the curious newcomer across the street.

"I did." He smiled back. "Erik, grab the car."

"All right then." Erik grumbled confusedly, but went with it.

"I've just gotta go hand over my apron. Shift was over in a few hours anyways." She walked back in and came back out with a purse and a light jacket. Charles opened her door for her and she sat in the backseat. "So, tell me more about this mutant."

"Jenna." She smiled, though offered no hand to shake. She looked about the room a bit. It was an office- a government office. "Rather standard. Are you sure this isn't a prison? Certainly feels like one."

"No no. You're welcome to come and go once you sign the nondisclosure agreement." The rather large goofy looking guy said. She liked him, he had a rather nice smile. He seemed to be in charge of this facility. She couldn't quite remember the name, but that didn't matter anyways. Names never mattered, it was the face behind them. "Charles tells me you're one of the oldest mutants he's seen-"

"Oh dear, how terribly impolite to discuss a lady's age." She scolded, her voice suddenly sounding much older than she looked. "You should respect your elders young man." Both Charles and Erik laughed at his expression.

"You'll have to forgive me." He stuttered, looking every bit the scolded little boy he was to her.

"I don't have _to do_ anything." She flicked her fingers at a bit of dust that landed on her skirt. Her voice changing to more suit her age. "See, I like this era. Anything goes." She smiled, showing she was only having a bit of fun. "Though, I've been told you have some unruly minds here. Need development. It's been a long time since I was around a mutant. Perhaps I can offer my assistance?"

"And how would that be? What can you do?"

"A multitude of things." She said cryptically. "Enough to get by. I'm sorry. Do excuse me, but do you have to stare at me as if I've grown three heads?" She stared at the man standing at the back of the man in charge. Her voice was changing again- and not the good way. This tone was a woman in charge, a warriors tone, all business. "Do you value your eyes? Because I assure you-"

"And that's enough of that." Charles leaned over, placing a hand on the shield around her. "He's only staring because he finds you incredibly beautiful. Isn't that right, Corporal?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"There is a phrase I have grown to truly appreciate and loathe at the very same time. Kiss my ass."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" The man in charge asked, dragging her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Do forgive me. I've found some rather interesting habits on my travels and don't always remember the setting. Being stared at is not so good for me." Her voice was apologetic and she let her eyes fall to her skirt once more. The perfect picture of a meek woman.

"Right, no staring. Take a note." He looked at the corporal who studiously stared at the wall, blushing madly.

Jenna flicked a hand at her skirt as though shooing some dust, though this time, there was nothing there. "Do you mind if I might ask a question?" She asked, flicking her eyes to the gentleman's face though keeping her head down for the moment. Merely curious.

"Of course you can."

"Oh good." She leaned forward, perfect form of interest. "Might you tell me why you're collecting mutants? Charles tells me you had a rather unique device just sitting there all ready to track us down."

"Uh.. Well. That is an excellent question. Actually," Both men straightened in their chair, listening

intently. "My hope, though it may not be others, is to learn to co-habitate. If we know that this isn't just some strange phenomenon and actually the next step of evolution, that might get us to the next step of acceptance."

"Do you truly believe that's possible? After all, there are still racial issues going on between the colors of people's skin and wars are fought over where people are from."

"I believe anything is possible. We only have to see it through." He smiled. "After all, I'm sitting here with a telepath and a man who can manipulate metal. What can't be done?"

"Apparently, that man can't stop looking at me."

"Corporal, get out."

"Yes sir."

"And this is your room. Feel free to personalize it a little. Make yourself at home." Charles said. The room was small, like a college dorm room. A desk, chair, bed, dresser. "There's a bathroom through that door, it connects to the dorm on the other side. Don't worry, we've made sure it connects to another woman's. Actually, it's my sister, Raven. You'll meet her later."He stayed in the doorway as Jenna took a few steps in to further investigate.

"Was he telling the truth?" She asked, inspecting the small desk. In one of the drawers was a bible, King James Edition. She shut it with a snap of her wrist, moving on. Everything seemed clean, fresh.

"He was. Actually."

"I liked the bit where he agreed his hope may not be others. Making himself the only subject of inquiry while admitting the others nefarious thoughts on the matter." She noted, going into the bathroom doorway.

"Yes, that was very well done of him." He admitted. "Would you like to meet the others?"

"I would love to." She turned with a light in her eyes, a smile on her face as she exited the room. The dorm was small. There was no window. Simply a place to sleep and be alone.

He quickly locked the door and handed her the key, dropping it into her hand, or would have, had the shield not stopped it completely for a second before she could concentrate enough to let it through, like she had to assess that it, indeed, wouldn't hurt her. "There are a few others we have to go to see, but if you wouldn't mind, I will leave you in the capable hands of my sister, once you are properly introduced. No, she's not British." He chuckled, leading the way as he escorted her like a proper gentleman. Her arm entwined with his as they walked side by side in the hall.

"You are very good-natured about things." She kept her eyes forward, eager to see more of the building.

"Only some things." He admitted. "And you're trying very hard not to hold it against me." He smiled.

"I am. Though, I am curious about your friend. You two seem to be extremely different from each other. And yet…" She let her eyes flick to the side, watching him out of the corner.

"Well, I think that is something you should talk about with him. If you can find him." He stopped in front of the door and turned to her. "Keep in mind this the 1970's." He warned.

And with that, he opened the door. A beautiful blonde woman was sitting in her chair, sipping a soda, her dress rather short and her shoes rather long. A rather beautiful brunette woman her companion. Large brown eyes and a pouty smile. The brunette caught sight of the two newcomers and got the blonde's attention. She stood as Jenna turned to find young men leaning over a strange, noisy machine. Pinball machine. She remembered it was called. There were three of them. One rather tall, lanky black man and two white men. One blonde with a strong jaw and the other was a redhead with freckles and mischievous smile. How strange... 1970's right.

Her heart leapt out of her chest at the sight of a hand in front of her. "I'm Raven. Charles' sister. And you are?"

"Jenna." She supplied. Charles took his sister's hand.

"Don't do that." He warned, not unkindly, as he pushed it away. "Jenna, this is Angel." He gestured to the brunette. She smiled politely and didn't offer her hand.

Raven, confused, went to ask, but Jenna beat her to it. "I don't mean to be rude. I just can't touch you."

"What?"

"No, don't." Charles started, but Jenna held out a shaky hand to prove her point once and for all. "You don't have to."

"It's fine. It'll answer some questions." Her voice was a little breathy. There was an awkward moment where Raven looked to Charles, who nodded, putting a hand to his chin, ready to step in at the first sign of trouble. Though, he had to admit he was curious as to the extent of her mutation.

Raven went to take hold of her hand tentatively, but couldn't even get close. A silvery blue, like moonlight dancing in water, shielded her from the touch, hesitant though it may be. "That's pretty cool. It's smooth. Soft."

"Equal force applied." She supplied, putting her hand down. She hugged herself, looking to Charles, who seemed to be thinking.

"Didn't you need to meet someone?" She asked after a moment. Charles started.

"Oh dear. Do excuse me. Please make yourself at home and get acquainted with everyone. Raven will make sure you meet everyone." He assured in a rush before leaving.

"Designated people greeter." Raven laughed.

"Please, Hostess sounds much more high end. Don't you think?"

"I like that. We're gonna get along great!" Raven laughed. "So, where you from?" She asked.

"Oh, all over really." Jenna caught sight of a young man in glasses reading a rather thick book as they

went to the chairs further in the room. Raven and Angel's previous positions. "Yourselves?"

"What? No, come on. Where are you from?"

"Originally?" She raised an eyebrow to expectant faces. "Canada provinces." She sat ramrod straight and at the edge of her seat, smoothing out her skirt a bit. "But I've moved around so much, I couldn't say where I just came from."

"Downtown Washington." Supplied the book man.

"That's Hank. He's really smart." Raven smiled. The man blushed a bit, turning to go back to his book.

"I see. Is that a book to prove the point or just some light reading?" Jenna teased a bit. He blushed again, mumbling something. "I'm only joking. I especially love the chemical reaction of chlorine and sodium."

"That's just salt." Hank seemed confused.

"Yes, such a delicious poison. So useful in so many ways. Curing meats, tanning hides, seasoning, trade, very useful." She turned back to Raven and Angel who were smiling at her. "I apologize." She said immediately.

"No, no, that was just really amusing to watch. So-" Before she could continue, the boys sat down.

"Who's this then?" They asked.

"Jenna." Was all she supplied. A male hand went out to greet her and she jolted back.

"Whoa now, I'm not about to hit ya. I just wanted to say hi." The redhead smiled.

"The word 'Hello' is just as sufficient." She said, rather shakily and staring at him warily.

The group shared a look, certain people looking at others. "I'm Darwin." The black man supplied. A kind smile on his face. He didn't offer a hand.

"Oh no, we should think of codenames!" Raven gasped. " I mean, we're practically secret agents now."

She thought for a second. "I call Mystique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." The redhead gave a playful punch to the arm of the couch.

"Well tough. I called it first." Strange blue scales stretched over her skin like a scan from a printer and inch by inch she was changed into the very redhead himself. "And I'm waaay more mysterious than you." She said in his voice. She smirked, changing back into her original form.

She looked to Darwin as the cheers and ooohs settled down. "And you?"

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname, adapt to survive and all that." He stood up, strutted over to the fish tank that Jenna just noticed, stuck his head in, and sprouted gills just behind his ears. 1970's indeed.

"Who's next?"

"Sean!" They cheered and the redhead smiled.

"Well... Banshee." He announced happily.

Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Angel asked.

His smile grew a tad bit mischievous as he leaned over to equal line with an empty cup. "Might want to cover your ears."

Jenna did so, a bit of unease bubbling into her stomach. "Perhaps you could just tell us instead-?" With a small little chirp, the entire plate glass window was shattered. She jumped up with a yelp, but she wasn't the only one. The blonde haired man tried to reach up, to help her out of the glass, but smacked his hand on the shield instead.

"Ow!" He shook his hand out as Jenna tentatively walked and sat on the arm of the couch. "What was that?"

"Shield." She said simply.

"Is that it?"

"No." A small bit of concentration had her glowing within, the silvery light dancing a foot away from

her. "I can also project it where I want. Protecting or otherwise."

"Otherwise?" Hank asked.

Jenna lifted a hand and gathered a ball of the energy, just small enough, perhaps the size of a softball. "If I throw this somewhere, it will explode. Currently, my personal shield has healing capabilities. I'm hoping I might be better able to project that as well." She let the glow fade away.

"Oh, I've got the perfect name for you!" Raven gushed, excitedly tapping on the arm of her chair.

"Well, spit it out!" Darwin laughed.

"Aegis!"

"Aegis?" Angel asked.

"It's a type of shield. Protects the body. Used in-"

"We don't need a history lesson." The blonde haired man told Hank.

"All right, who's next?"

"Hank?"

"Why don't we just call him bigfoot?"

"Well, you know what they say about men and their feet, and well... Yours are kinda small." Raven winced at the blonde man, who blushed slightly, from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"Well, Angel's my stage name." Angel, the brunette, offered, standing. "And it kinda fits." With that said, wings sprouted from her back as she undid the back of her shirt.

Jenna kept her eyes to watching the proceedings, but wondered about the lewd behavior she was displaying. Charles' warning came back to haunt her as the cheers ran around. "And..." She almost looked embarrassed as the young woman spit a ball of glowing goop at the statue outside. It landed on the head of the bronze buff and started to melt it. Jenna's hand touched her face, concerned.

Things were starting to get a little out of hand. A little. Jenna didn't notice the teasing at first, until the blond man stood up. "All right, all right. I'm going." He said. He walked outside, standing before the statue and curiosity ate at her as she followed the group to the edge of the window.

Alex went to start, only to notice everyone standing there. "Get back!" He called with a wave of his arm.

The children did so, save for Jenna, who only stood there. Confused. This made the other children lean forward again.

"Get back, I said!" He tried again, but this time no one budged. A shimmery blue was projected in front of them. "Whatever." He muttered. With a swing of his hips large enough to rack his entire body, hoola hoops of death surrounded his body, only to swing off and strike the statue, slicing into half as the others flew off into the unknown.

"Oh dear." Jenna mumbled. "What havoc wrought."

"Hey, that's a great name!" Banshee grinned. "Hear that?!"

"No. I am no longer contributing to this mess." Jenna mumbled, grabbing her purse from the couch.

"Where are you going? The party's just getting started." Raven put out a hand to stop her, only to withdraw. The look in her eyes was wild. Perhaps they'd pushed her far enough for the night?

Jenna nodded. They had. With a wave of her hand, she at least swept the glass into the corners, before she bolted. This was just too much. She concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

A knock on he door startled her. For too long it seemed she couldn't think of where she was. The room too small, the door too large, the bed too hard. "Jenna?" Called Charles' voice, both in her mind and from the door. His own mind dragged through hers, cautiously, so as to coax the memory of a few hours ago when they'd introduced themselves. The team. Of course. With a sigh, she leaned back against her pillow. A wave of her hand had the doorknob forced to turn.

Charles stood in the doorway, looking concerned. He didn't step through the doorway, but did lean against it. "I suppose that went as well as could be expected." He said, eyeing her as she folded herself into the furthest corner in the room.

"You did warn me." She offered a sleepy smile.

"I did." He chuckled. "But I am disappointed in them. And you as well. Why didn't you stop them?"

She was confused for a moment. Had that actually been an option? Of course it had. This wasn't... She shook her head. "I apologize. I should have, you're right." She stood from her bed. "Though, I have to admit their display, however wrong it was, was quite informative as to their limitations and experiences. Most of them seem to have control issues, but you knew that already."

"Yes, I did." His smile did not return. "Erik and I are leaving in the morning for Russia. I had hoped that everyone could come with us, but..."

"No, they are not ready." She agreed. "We are not." She admitted, looking down, hugging herself once more. "Charles. You knew this would be difficult for me. But, perhaps you could find it within yourself to give me another chance?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Very well. I do believe they've learned their lesson. They shouldn't give you much trouble. But do remember, you are their elder."

"Oh, don't remind me." She groaned.

He chuckled. "You're very accepting of my abilities. Though, you haven't met anyone like me." He fished.

She smiled thinking, 'you could have just asked, perused through the catalogs of thoughts...'

"It is rather nice to hear some things out loud. Makes it more intentional." He smirked. Waiting.

"You can't help what you can do anymore than I can. Your mind cannot be chained to its own. With some self control, perhaps one day, but right now... I could hardly fault you for something you don't mean to do. And it's not like you've been overzealous in your efforts to share information. Besides, you know that if you betray me, I can and will gut you." Not to mention, she couldn't defend herself from a mental attack. Having never met a telepath before, she didn't know quite no how.

"Right, noted." He winced, getting the mental image of how Jenna would do it. With a shield slowly scooping out his intestines. "Though, there are some things that interest me. I can't access some of your memories."

"Curious about the blocking or the memories themselves?" That is curious. She wasn't quite aware of that.

"Bit of both, really. I've never met anyone who might be able to do that."

"When you've lived for as long as I have, you pick up a few things." She shrugged with a half smile. Both knew it wasn't intentional and so she gave her theory on the thoughts. It was all she had.

"Though, I'm sure if you tried hard enough, you could pick the lock." She sat on the bed frame at the foot of the bed. "Focus would key, but rather hard. The slightest distraction for a beginner would mean disaster. Often times, forcing things to the back of the mind might work, but then your ability seems to be able to drag anything out." She thought for a moment, deciding to deflect. "You spend so much time trying not to be in people's heads. How do you do it?"

"How do I..?" He started. "Concentration mostly. Push them to the back of my mind, like you said."

"Well, the mind is a delicate thing, you may never gain complete mastery. Especially if you apologize for being what you are." She crossed her arms over herself, nearly folding in half. "Also," She started, a flit of a thought in her mind, but then it was gone, like it was never there.

"What was that?" Charles asked.

"Hm? Oh... I'm sure I don't know." She looked around the room a bit. "Charles, do you think... Touch might become possible for me?"

"Anything is possible. Why do you ask?"

"Forever is a long time not to have human contact." She looked at him dead in the face as she said this.

He blushed, but his mind was traipsing though hers. Understanding that she was saying she would take anything she could, so long had her abstinence from physical contact been. If a telepath could unlock something, even by accident, she would take it. That kind of invitation into the mind was not something to be taken lightly, especially from her.

The day was mostly boring. A new window was put into the Rec room. The teenagers ate and spent most of their time there, if more solemn of a mood. Jenna was sitting on the couch properly, as she flipped through a magazine. "Why do you sit like that? "Angel asked.

Making most pop their heads up listen in.

Jenna flipped another page as though she hadn't heard. "Jenna-"

"No, Aegis." Raven called.

"Jenna in a less formal setting, please." Jenna smirked, closing her magazine as she finished the article.

"What is it?" She asked, searching for the one who'd asked the question.

"Why do you sit like that?" Angel asked again.

"Old habits are hard to break." She said softly. "A young woman should always sit properly, not only for good posture, but for her health."

"That's some old logic." Hank mused.

"A young man should never slouch either." She glanced at Alex who had been named Havoc. He rolled his eyes and didn't move.

"Who are you, the posture police?"

"Heaven's no. Such a travesty." She laughed, straightening her skirt a little. "Could someone please inform me of the date?"

"Wednesday."

"The full date, please." She turned to Hank.

He looked at her curiously for a moment. "It's June 12, 1974."

"Why?" "Raven asked, interest peaked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to know the date?" She prompted.

"So I don't get lost."

"Lost?"

Jenna's tone became quite dreamy as she remembered fond things, only to shake her head. "I apologize." She put a hand to her head as though to ease some sort of discomfort. "It seems that today will be difficult."

"Today?" Raven was still as confused as ever.

Jenna looked around as if just remembering they were there. "Do forgive my rudeness. I don't mean to do such horrid things, but so much time does play tricks on the memory." There was a tint to her accent that became seemed to flux as her eyes focused in and out.

"Time? What's happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened child. Nothing's happened in a very long time." She dismissed.

"How old are you?" Hank suddenly asked.

"You're a very rude boy, aren't you?" She scowled. "129? Perhaps?" She offered. "Give or take a decade. Though, I prefer the latter." She never was very good with keeping track of her age.

"Amazing."

"No way!"

The amounts of astonishment made her wince. "Is it the shield itself or do you have another power?" Hank asked.

"I do believe it is part of the healing effects of my shield." She admitted.

Jenna stood, looking out of the window, trying to assess, to ground herself. However, at that moment, it seemed that two agents patrolling had decided to stroll by the window.

"Hey, how 'bout it? Eh? How bout a little..." The man flapped his hands up and down as though to mimic wings. She scowled, very unladylike. "Or the foot, how about the foot?" He asked, as Hank got up to close the window. She gave them a little push as the shades dropped.

"Don't worry about them, they're just being stupid." Raven offered.

"People as a whole are usually very stupid." Jenna muttered as she turned from the window, a hard glint in her eye as she glanced at the children.

"I'd rather the way guys look at me with my clothes off, than the way they look at me here." She turned to give Angel a surprised stare.

"How absolutely absurd. You deserve the utmost respect!" They were all silent for a moment before they busted out laughing. "That's not funny. This is outrageous! I cannot believe this absolute hypocrisy. You cannot take being looked at as a freak, and yet you take your clothes off for others? Modesty is the fashion of a young lady!" They were still laughing, though Jenna simply couldn't fathom why. She hugged herself.

"All right, granny, take it easy." Angel smiled, touching her shield delicately. "There's no shame in what I do. Try it sometime. You might like it."

Immediately, she shook her head. "No. No thank you." She shrugged away, blushing.

"Were you ever married?" Raven piped up.

"I don't know." She admitted, blushing.

"Have you ever done it?" Angel asked, trying to lean in so as not to alert the others. Though, that didn't work. What an improper topic of conversation!

"I don't know." She mumbled, horribly embarrassed by the turn of events. She fled to her room.

"I think we broke her." Alex laughed.

"Shut up Havoc!" Was chorused throughout the corridor.

A knock on the door heaven knows how long later, roused Jenna from her thoughts. "Jenna?... Aegis?" Raven's voice called.

"We're really sorry." Angel offered. Jenna's cheeks burned a bright red. "Though I think you called me a freak earlier."

The door opened. "I didn't mean to!" She protested, an innocence in her voice they weren't expecting.

"Ha! Opened the door." Angel cheered. They both came in and joined her about the room. "I know that. But it still hurt."

"I just cannot reconcile the fact that the stares of men bother you when you stand before a man with nothing more than the facade of makeup." She sighed, sitting on the bed.

"It's the why they're staring at me. The how."

"You are a queen and deserve to be treated like one. Do not ever let anyone tell you differently. Either of you. Who you are is special, not the what." Jenna put a hand on Angel's as they rested on her thigh, trying to get through to her.

"That's some deep shit."

"Language!" Jenna yelped, tossing a pillow at Angel, who laughed and tossed it back. Raven grabbed a pillow and joined in the fun. It took a good few minutes of roughhousing, but they managed to calm down.

"I'm hungry." Raven groaned.

"Snack raid?"

"Sustenance is required." Agreed Jenna.

They all hopped up and made it to the Rec room to ask they boys if they wanted anything.

Night time had fallen and just as they were about to run to the vending machines, the distant sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the facility. "What was that?"

"Gun." Jenna offered. Staring in the direction they had come from. An earthquake hit not long after that. Jenna immediately placed a shield over the children as concrete dust rained from the ceiling. She went to the window, peeking out, only to find she couldn't see anything. She opened it a bit, just in time to see a man fall from the sky. She let the shield go with a snap, as the shade fell into place with a gasp.

"Jenna?" She was shaken by the jostle of Raven. Hank and the other boys went to the window, opening it wide as body after body hit the ground. A wet thunk echoing through her mind. Everyone screamed.

A soldier told them to stay down. Stay in the room. The window was shot out. A weak silvery blue separated them from the broken glass and bullets, but it quickly flickered out. The group stood up and Jenna was hustled into the corridor where they were blocked and told to go back inside the Rec room.

Her heart was echoing throughout her chest. She couldn't breathe. Inside the rec Room, A devil man teleported from one end to the other, killing any who dared catch his attention. A man stepped out of a tornado. The children were herded closer to the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Someone called, a soldier. Someone was left alive? "We're no threat to you! Just let us normal people go! You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go!" A strange sound was heard. It snapped Jenna back to focus. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but the children. She had to protect them! She stood up straighter. A hard set to her face told the children something had changed. She pushed her hands out and shoved the tornado suit and the devil across the room as the door opened. The shield bent to protect the children from that side as well. They couldn't be touched.

The new man looked quite suave, save for the strange helmet on his head. His suit was rather nice. He seemed... Familiar.

"Where's the telepath?" He asked, his voice silky, echoing.

"Not here." The devil said.

"Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." He muttered, doing just that. The flit of a memory and Jenna stared at him hard. He seemed taken by surprise. "You?"

"Do I know you?" She sneered at the murderer before her.

"No." He smiled. "But I know you." He smiled, shaking a finger at her. "Still up to snuff I see." He gently touched the barrier, his hand growing a bit bigger as he did it. But then he took his hand away. Jenna stumbled a bit, suddenly dizzy. "I'm Sebastian Shaw. I've come with an offer, to join me. But know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us." He said as Raven and Angel held her up, concerned. Angel stood between them, taking his attention off of the old mutant and onto the new.

"Jenna, you've got to snap out of it." Raven whispered, terrified. "Jenna, we need you."

"I can't breathe." She whispered back, looking up at Raven, the girl was ashen. "Don't... trust him."

"Where you can live like kings... and Queens." Shaw offered, holding out his hand.

"Angel?" The girls looked to find Angel accepting the hand, stepping out of the weakened barrier.

"No!" Jenna tried, only struggling through the kids was not an option. Shaw's hand was touching her barrier again.

"We don't belong here." Angel looked back at them. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

They started to walk away, as Shaw's hand was drawn away from the barrier, Jenna stumbled again and the barrier dissolved.

"We have to do something."

"When I say." Alex and Darwin were speaking. But Jenna had distracted Raven and Hank, catching her as best they could.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Don't..." Jenna simpered up at them, her eyes glazed.

"What's she saying?" Hank asked, raven leaned forward, as far as the barrier would allow.

But it was too late. "What's your power?"

"Well, I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm going with you." Darwin said, taking Shaw's hand.

"Perfect. Welcome."

"Now, Alex!" Darwin covered Angel, growing hardened scales on his back as Alex surged forward, telling everyone to get down. His power activating with a swing of his hips.

"En- energy... Drain..." Hank and Raven looked at each other, but it was already done.

Shaw absorbed the power, somehow vibrating and growing more hands to reduce and absorb the energy. The horror was never ending. He rolled the ring into a ball. "Protecting your friends. How noble." He said, grabbing Darwin's face with one hand, forcing his mouth open. Angel and Shaw and the suit and the devil teleported away as Darwin looked back at them. His hand reached out, stopping Alex.

There was nothing any of them could do. Jenna tried to get up. To get over to him, but she stumbled and only Hank and Sean caught her fall. Darwin's mutation tried to save him, but in the end, he only turned to ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna woke with her head in Raven's lap. Fingers running through her hair. She couldn't remember at first, what had happened. "Victor..." She mumbled./

"Jenna?" Raven's voice resounded, bouncing off the walls of her skull as she lurched up. She stumbled around, looking blindly, hands up, shield raised. Calls of surprise and caution came up as one hand held a ball of the energy and the other held a wall of the material around her and the children. For a moment, she could hear gunfire and a child crying. /

"Jenna!" The call was so far away./

"Aegis!" Raven... Her name was raven... Like the bird. ... But she was sweet... innocent... Blonde... She turned to look at the girl, tears in her eyes. Her hands dropped as she looked at the damage. A vision superimposed of a house, of a posse... A dying man... /

"Jenna!" /

"Jenna..." Her heart felt strange, fluttery./

"Aegis..." She looked at the frightened people, the children looking at her, the guns pointed at her- Threat! The shield went up again./

But the voice this time, within her mind... British, worried. "Jenna, Don't! _Calm your mind. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. To have put this on you, such horrible pain. But this is not your fault. Calm your min_ d." He urged. Stepping into her field of view. "Lower your weapons!" He ordered. The uniforms did so, hesitantly. His voice echoed in the recesses of her mind, Where was she? When was she? Who was she? "Jenna, calm your mind." He said, more gently. /

She dragged in a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, no one had. Her hand holding the ball fell only to hug herself, pull herself together physically as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." She cried.

"I'm sorry." Gasping./

"Raven?" Charles hugged her to him as he watched the old mutant screaming internally, but apologize over and over again like some sort of mantra as she sat up./

"I'm ok." She assured. "But Jenna..." /

"I know. I know. We've arranged transportation for you. All of you. Immediately." Charles said./

"No." Alex started./

"What?" Charles asked./

"He's not going back to prison." Sean finished. Standing up for him. /

"Darwin's dead Charles, and we can't even bury him." Raven added./

"We can avenge him." Erik started. /

"Erik, a word please." Charles immediately took Erik off to the side. /

Raven went to Jenna, cautiously. "Are you all right?" She asked./

"My head..." She sniffed. "Hurts." /

"We'll get you something to drink. Maybe that'll help." /

"I'm sorry." Jenna wiped her tears with the back of her hand, the sleeve of her sweater pulled over her palms./

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You did your best."/

Jenna started to shake her head, but stopped. "I failed." /

"You did everything you could." She insisted. /

Jenna stood up, Raven supported her when she started to wobble. /

"Well have to train yes? All of us." Charles called. /

"Where? Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe for us anymore." Hank argued./

"I've got a place we can go." Charles assured. /

The children were taken into the cars, but Charles stopped Jenna before she could get in, Erik beside him. "I already know what happened." He assured. "You did everything you could. You fought through your fear and confusion and protected them however you could. Shaw knew you. He knew what you could do and he took you out without the others realizing what he was doing. Angel leaving was not your fault." He assured. /

"You know Shaw?" Erik asked, confused. /

Jenna started to shake her head again, but stopped at the dizzy spell. She sagged against the car. "She doesn't remember him." Charles supplied. "But he certainly knows her. Come, we'll continue this conversation in the car, let's get her inside before she collapses." He urged, he and Erik helping her in.

/

Raven was present, helping her inside, buckle the seat belt and situate her feet. "We should probably stop somewhere to eat." /

"We've got it covered." Erik assured. Glancing back at the two women in the back seat. "Point the way Charles."/

Jenna's mind dragged through the last twenty four hours. Had it only been that long? As she stared out at the scenery. _'Your mind is wide open._ ' Charles called through her mind.

' _I can't think straight. Everything's so bogged down. I don't know him, Charles."_

' _I know you don't. I've gone through your memories as best I can. It must be behind the doors if you do. And I would rather not look in there just yet_.' He mused.

A slow smile pulled at her lips before falling again. ' _Charles, I tried.'_

 _'I know you did. I know.' He assured. 'Next time, we'll be ready.'_


	8. Chapter 8

The car slowed to a stop as they pulled in front of a giant mansion. Almost sure this was just a pit stop, she didn't try to get out, until Raven unlocked her seat belt and Charles opened her door. Raven quickly followed her out of the car, ready to catch her, but she was too stunned by the tall, wide, enormous-. "Careful, you'll run out of adjectives." Charles taunted.

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you stood such hardship." Erik teased, just as shocked at anyone.

Jenna distinctly felt as though she did not belong, but an elbow to jostle the shield a bit got her attention. Charles nodded.

"Well, it was a hardship, softened by me." Raven smiled, hugging her friend's neck "Come on, time for the tour!"

Rather slow, but steady, she made the trip. Not out of dizziness, but because her legs had fallen asleep in the car. She remembered cleaning this place one summer. It was like a bad acid trip all over again. "You've done acid?" Charles kept close to her, a hand at her elbow.

"Once. Never again." She grumbled. The door opened to reveal the entryway. Wooden paneling and beautiful architecture. There were some things she didn't remember seeing, but the layout was generally the same. Her hand wanted to pick up a duster and a rag, but she refrained. If only for a moment. It wasn't as though anything were dirty. No, everything was immaculate. But old habits died hard. Even those from a hundred years ago. Jenna looked around, curious about the changes as everyone else was just curious about their new home. "Have you upgraded the kitchen?"

"Take a look." Charles smiled. She remembered the most gorgeous kitchen she had ever set eyes upon. It did him proud to see his family in the olden days, even if just through her eyes. Her legs remembered what her eyes forgot and her fingers itched where her mind dared not go. He smiled after her. She set to work immediately preparing dinner, though they'd just had lunch not too long ago. The energy drain she'd sustained seemed to have just left her hungrier than ever. He wondered if that was due to the healing of her shield. He'd have to ask Hank about it. She almost seemed to dance about the kitchen, ease and practice had become her muse as she hefted dish and skillet alike. She looted the root cellar and browsed through the pantry; she tapped her way around the fridge and drummed her way through cutting and slicing and dicing anything in her way. He felt as though he were watching a master artisan. Though, he supposed he was with her over a hundred years of practice.

By the time the others made it to the kitchen, stomachs were rumbling, with good reason. The smells had wafted and haunted them throughout their journey, so by the time they made it down, their mouths were watering at the sight. She'd served everything as she had once done the one summer long ago.

Though she smacked Alex's hand before he could over reach for anything. She didn't dare do that to his grandfather when he did it. Though, apparently, he'd been a right little brat. Pulling her braids and pushing soot over her dress and ink in her tea.

Jenna didn't eat for a long time until Charles got her attention, his mind distracted with good food, he hadn't noticed, but as soon as he did. "Try some of your own cooking, Jenna. It doesn't disappoint."

Like a switch had been flipped, she dug in with as much gusto as the rest of them. He and Erik shared a look.

Erik's was, 'what was that?'

'I'll tell you later.' Was Charles.

'Better tell me now before we forget.' Charles rolled his eyes.

"Proper etiquette for serving staff is not to eat with the masters. It was ingrained into her from infancy. She's hardly a servant now, but a hundred years of whatever she's gone through will do a number on anyone." He muttered quietly. Best not let the children- others- hear that.

"And the Shaw business?" Erik's mind was clouded, troubled. Worried.

He knew Shaw's tactics better than anyone.

"She didn't know him as Shaw. She never even saw his face. His voice though..." Charles trailed off. Wondering if this should be his to tell. Looking at the woman down the way, she looked no more than 24, but the manners, the way she sat, the way she held her utensils, the way she chewed her food. It all spoke of both proper breeding and ingrained training.

"Charles?" Erik prompted.

'She will have to tell you herself, my friend.' His voice was solemn. And their conversation fell silent.

Jenna started up the staircase to the old servant's quarters, and though she knew Charles was watching, neither said anything. She ran her hand along the walls, counted the steps, and then the doors. When she made her way into her old room, she was unsurprised it mostly held old boxes and no beds. With a sigh, she counted her steps, imagining the old beds. Charles helped her when she grew uncertain. 'Just there.' He nudged. She smiled and set to work at prying the stone. It was stuck tight and doubt assailed her. Had she misremembered? Of course not. Charles could see through the memory. Then again../ Charles was as human as she was and humans were nothing if not fallible.…

'Try your power.' His voice was chuckling as she blushed, prickling.

But she did as he told her and block came up fairly easily. How had she once been able to lift it... Then again, she hadn't been the first or the last to use the little cubby. She wondered if anything was left of hers.

Sure enough, it seemed as though it had been emptied. She felt around for a moment, her nails scrabbling on the old wood, only to nudge something small around a bit. It rolled heavily. Confused as to what it could be, she reached in further, and found exactly what she'd been expecting. A medium sized sewing kit, mostly still intact, if only because the needles had been shoved into the spindle of thread. Tools of her trade. There in the new light of an old world.

She searched a bit more, but found nothing more than some candy wrappers and a key. She thought for a moment. That key irritated her as she couldn't remember it. But then, she did and quite unceremoniously dropped it to the ground. With a scowl she picked it back up and shoved it into her pocket. How ridiculous was it to react to something so simple as a broom closet key?

' _It's not the key_ ,' Her mind told her without Charles' prompting. ' _It was the room itself._ ' She refused to go looking for that room. She told herself. _Refused to even._.. Why was she turning that way. She didn't want to find that stupid... _Maybe matron had done it though? Or perhaps someone had pushed the evil toad in herself in strange and radical turnabout? What if... No. No one would find a skeleton in a broom closet. That would just be too... funny. It would be hilarious. Skeleton in a broom closet._ She was almost skipping now.

But then, she caught sight of it, there at the end of the corridor and her heart beat fast. She could almost hear the sound of crying, someone beating and rattling against the door, trying to call for help. She was almost there.

"What're you doing?"

"Ah Jesus Christ Mary mother of God! Don't you EVER do THAT to me again!" She rounded on Alex, who started laughing as she slapped at him, mostly just flapping at him to get him away from her. "What IS wrong with you?! Following people down dark and twisty hallways. Go away!"

He couldn't seem to quit laughing as she stalked off. ' _Thanks for the warning, buddy old pal_.' She thought angrily.

' _I apologize, I was just as interested as you were. I wasn't paying him any attention._ ' He was laughing. He was laughing at her so hard, she could bet he was laughing like a lunatic at bedlam. ' _That's not very nice now._ ' He chuckled, still good-natured.

"I don't have to be nice right now." She grumbled. She opened the door, to find a small little broom closet. Abandoned and old. Full of dust and cobwebs and- The door held scratches. It was less ominous than what she remembered. But being locked in a broom closet over night was never pleasant./ Especially with no dinner. That's absolutely horrible. Both she and Charles said.

' _I know. No one should be without dinner._ ' She slammed it shut, only to scream again as she found Alex right there on the other side of the door.

This time, she screeched and ran for it, thinking it was matron's ghost come to stuff her in one last time. However, she didn't notice the fact that her shield gut checked him on her way out.

She nearly fell down the stairs, but was saved by the waiting arms of Erik, who'd apparently been appraised of the situation. She kicked and screamed and nearly fell over the balcony, taking him with her, only Charles was finally there, able to calm her mind with the close proximity.

"It's not funny." She glared at Charles. Only for Erik to start laughing when he got a mindful of it. "Stop it! That's not..." Then seeing Alex walk past holding his stomach, she finally started to laugh. Good- honest to goodness belly laughing. But when she caught her breath and her head stopped spinning, the other two looked at her, grins on their faces still and she blushed.

"That's the most horrible laugh." Erik teased. "Sounded like a wild ass."

"Shut up. You're an ass."

"Language now." He teased.

"Mind your own."

"Very mature."

"For all you know I am. How many people do you know that are my age- don't answer that." She stood up with them as they chuckled again. "Race you downstairs." She teased, before falling off the balcony. Making both men cry out, only to find her laughing as she stood on her own shield. Seemingly very solid. "Gotcha."

"Right." They both nodded and jumped for it before she could shout to stop them. But then, they were both stopped by their own shields. Her hands thrown out to save them. Both of them looked at each other, then at her before laughing.

Cheeky. Very cheeky. She thought, setting them down gently. She gave Charles a wave, who decided it was time for Hank's first lesson. She started to walk off towards the library, but Erik called her back. Curious, she followed after him. "Care to join me for a walk?"

There was a silence between them she didn't quite understand, but waited until he was ready to talk. This was his conversation, after all. "I'm told you know Shaw?"

"No. I don't." She shook her head.

"His voice?"

The desperation for her to understand seeped through and she stopped shaking her head vehemently, her feet landing on solid ground. "Bits and pieces." She admitted.

She hugged herself, a gesture he was quickly coming to realize was one of self comfort. To keep herself together. Rather than defensive behavior. "I'll show you mine. If you show me yours." He showed her the tattoo of numbers within the skin of his forearm. The soft part.

"I don't have that." She said, but she lifted a sleeve to show a brand. An 'R' right there on her wrist. "He... He wasn't Shaw when I knew him. I never saw his face. I didn't dare look up." She muttered. "I don't remember much from back then. Just moving from place to place, trying not to die. Trying to... just survive." She didn't look at him. "He's a monster in wolf's clothing." She finished.

"He's not getting away this time." Erik assured. "His reign is at an end." She looked up at him. The determination in his eyes made her heart break. She didn't know what he had been through, but if it was anything like her... Oh, how she wanted to hug him. How she just wanted to prove to herself that he was real. She wasn't alone. That he wasn't. But, she looked back to her hands. She hugged herself again. "Jenna?" She looked up at him.

"I know. He won't get away. At the very least, he'll pay for what he's done to you."

"No, he'll pay for all of it."

"Erik." She shook her head at his words. "I've been at the mercy of men for longer than I care to admit. Mutant, human, it doesn't matter. I am at a point in my life where I won't have to watch those men carry on as if I am a thing to be owned. Look at the age we're living in now! I don't have to live like that anymore. But I also don't ever want anyone else to feel like that. Ever. Even for revenge. I have changed myself for the better. I refuse to be like them. Don't you dare ask that of me."

"I would never ask that of you." Erik urged. "But you deserve to be recognized. To be free of the man who's tormented you and so many like us. Don't ask me to ignore that."

"That man is one of many. I remember every one of their faces. Those horrible faces..." She shook her head after a moment, trying to get through to him. "One of these days, death will come for them. Death always comes. He always gets his prize. If you try to cheat him or hurry him along. It is you who will suffer for it." And with that, she turned and walked away from him.

She busied herself in the kitchen, trying to clean up her mess, when she got the call to the bunker. Charles' voice beckoning her down past the foundation of the mansion to a place she'd never been before. A great metal door with two men before it. One was Charles... The other was Alex.

"Hey grandma." He smirked.

"I will spank you." She threatened. He shut up after a glare given by Charles before he could say something particularly scathing.

"You're here to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Charles reminded. "Keep pissing her off. See how that'll go." He challenged.

"Language." Jenna chided. "Go on. Gimme your best shot."

"No way. I ain't doing anything with you two."

"Well then, we'll just shut the door and wait outside." He assured. They started walking.

"How am I supposed to protect him from out there?"

"You're here for your own lesson." Charles backtracked. "You know where he is. You know the danger he could pose. To himself, should that bunker fall."

She stopped for a second. Looking at Charles. What was he doing?! She looked back at Alex. And then at Charles again. Her heart plummeted as the door shut. She put a hand to the door as they waited for a moment. Protect him. From out here... Surely he would have his own immunity- but that didn't entail the roof falling in on him. She remembered the shape of the room, how the domed ceiling sloped over. She found herself panting at the effort. She didn't think she'd ever made a shield that big before. And the pressure he was exerting. The light went off and Charles caught her before she stumbled into him. The door opened. The floor was charred and scored in zig-zags, but the ceiling was fine. Not a single scratch. She promptly threw up. Just barely making it to the trash can.

"That was mean." Erik scolded as they sat, talking on the patio.

"It was. But it worked. She's incredibly powerful, Erik. And just starting to tap her power at such a strange age."

"It does make one wonder." Erik mused. "You said she has healing capabilities?"

"Some, mostly it seems to be some sort of stasis. Her body suspended in animation. Hank so says, anyways."

"So, she might be the key to living for ever."

"If she might learn how to project it, but it would have to be constant. I don't think she has that kind of power. I think more of her energy has some sort of feedback loop or something. She's got literal walls around her all the time. So guarded."

"But she lets you inside of her mind freely?"

"There are things she's managed to keep from me." Charles shook his head, reaching out to touch the knight on the chessboard. He moved his hand to Erik's pawn, taking it smoothly.

"Really?"

"Her mind is so old and strange. It's as though every time I go in, everything's moved around and shuffled and repackaged. It's hard to keep a grasp on her for very long. But then there are times, when she really focuses on a memory, and I can't help but be sucked in."

"So when you screamed-"

"I did Not scream. She did."

"Because Alex scared her-"

"You're going to make me relive that?"

"Every damn time I do. Priceless." Erik laughed. "Who knew you were a sucker for a horror story?"

"Erik."

"You're a telepath. She's a welcome change from people trying to block you from their most private thoughts. It's only natural you get sucked in when you don't have to feel ashamed about taking an accidental peak. Lord knows it's the closest contact she's had in a long time."

"Erik, I worry for her. So much trauma. Life was hard for her. Abandoned at every turn, nose rubbed in the dirt. She's a lot like you."

"She's nothing like me." Erik scoffed.

"Just because you have different opinions-"

"She's nothing like me."

His persistence told Charles that it futile, but the look on his face had something akin to sadness. "She is. You are both so strong and capable of such great things. Your pasts have intertwined to the point of madness. Her heart and your strength."

"... Are you trying to set us up?"

"No. I'm hoping you'll be friends." Charles replied. "She's had enough of men telling her what to do."

"Then what on earth is she doing here with us?"

"Adventure, bit of reaching out. She's so tired of being alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna was sitting up at the at the window with the rest of the students, though, unlike them, she was able to be outside of the window due to her own little perch. Banshee was slowly crawling out to join her on his window ledge. A strange new toy of electronic origins sat on his chest. Charles was on one side, Hank on the other. Banshee was terrified. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she knew that Banshee wasn't buying it. "You'll catch him, yes?"

"Don't count on it." She scoffed.

Charles gave her a look that said she wasn't helping as he tried to keep Banshee from climbing back through the window.

"Don't be such a baby." She teased. "I'll always catch you if you need it."

There was a moment of stillness. "Don't forget to scream." Charles reminded. No one thought that would be a problem.

Guess he should have specified what kind of scream because the unmanly squawk that fell from Banshee's lips did nothing to help him fly. He nearly landed in the bushes, but Jenna had reacted in time to keep him from splitting open his head. Laughing all the while.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly as she let him down gently.

Jenna straightened him out well enough that he was on his back when they made it downstairs. She was looking curiously off to the horizon. Her body sank to the ground until her feet were flat against it rather than that of her shield. Charles looked at her strangely. Something had changed. Cracked. A door had prodded open.

"Oh my God." He breathed, getting it all in. Tears streamed down his face at the sights he was seeing. Yet Jenna only stood there, not looking at any of them.

"Charles?!" Erik looked between the two of them. His friend sank to the ground.

"Catch her..." He whimpered. "Erik, catch her!"

He looked back to Jenna to see her teetering. Before she bolted. "Hank!" Erik called, trying to trip her up with whatever metal he could find.

She screeched ungodly and extremely unladylike as Hank caught up to her. Charles was right behind him. Tears still streaming down his face, but her panic and blind refusal to understand or see anything reasonable had helped to pull himself out of whatever had happened. "Go to sleep!" He rushed.

The woman stilled underneath Hank, who immediately got off her, terrified. "Charles, what happened?!" Everyone asked all at once as they caught up.

"So many things." He said sadly. He nodded at Hank who picked her up as though she were a rag doll. Draped as she was in his arms. Erik could almost believe it. The sleeve of her sweater had ridden up, revealing the brand. It was raw and bleeding in places as though she'd picked at it since showing it to him. It made his own arm ache as he watched the silvery shield dance over her still form, so strong it was now. So strong.

When Jenna woke, it was a slow process, she felt comfortable, heavy, like rocks had been sown under her skin. Her hair was down. There was a cold cloth on her head, which felt sore, like she'd bounced it off the ground... Had she fallen?

"Don't worry now. Hank had to stop you from bolting across the front lawn. He didn't mean to." Charles was talking to her in a normal voice. Not his normal voice, no, much too soft and the whispered words meant a lot to her, because anything louder than that and she felt her head might just pop off.

"What... What happened?"

"You were picking at an old wound too much." He said. "Thinking on things that never should have happened. Not to you or anyone. A door opened. Won't be sneaking up on you like that again." He assured. His hand was warm in hers...

She cracked open an eye to find he was, indeed, holding her hand. Human contact, twice in almost as many days. She'd be spoilt if this kept up.

Charles chuckled, but continued to hold her hand, his fingers rubbing along the top of her hand, the calloused palms, the soft side of her wrist. "There's only so much energy expulsion your body can take. You're still recovering from whatever Shaw did to you. When you're like this, unguarded completely, you can be touched."

"Unguarded?" She watched as he set her arm down, but didn't let go. For which she was thankful.

"There's still so much we don't know about mutations versus psychological trauma. But your body is trying to protect itself even as you protect others. Your overwhelming need to protect everyone around you. Human, mutant, animal, mineral, you're trying to keep playing protector, just like you did all those years ago with your brother."

"Brother? I had... James. His name was James." She remembered. Some things were slowly coming back to her. The house. Jimmy was sick, nearly dead as his mutation took hold. He was in so much pain. Victor. His half brother. Was that right? Had then been true? Were they not whole blooded siblings? She turned away from those thoughts with a physical turn of her head.

Charles was letting her remember everything slowly so as not to startle her.

Her whole front hurt. What did Hank just body slam her?!

"Pretty much." Charles mused. She felt a cold compress leave her skin and itchy heat took its place. Her shield had not protected her at all. It had been a long time since she'd been hurt like...

No! She thrashed. No! She didn't want to remember it!

' _Jenna, you've got to. I'm so sorry. But you've got to remember one way or another. Pushing it back doesn't help anyone. Least of all yourself. It'll just sneak up on you again. Please. Jenna!"_

 _No, those monsters! Those horrible nightmares._

"She's gonna go into shock!" Hank exclaimed.

"No, let them go." Charles pleaded.

"Charles-" Raven's voice was frantic.

"She's got to. She's got to or she'll never heal. She'll never understand. She'll never get stronger."

"She won't do any of that anyways if she dies from shock!" Hank argued.

"No... look, her heartbeat is slowing down." Erik's voice now, calm as ever.

"It's the talking." Charles noted. "It's letting her remember that it isn't happening anymore. Yes, Jenna, we're here now. No one's ever going to hurt you like that again. Jenna. Everything's going to be just fine."

The hands disappeared all at once, her shield going up again, protecting her like a warm blanket. She curled around herself, huddled herself so small they could barely see her in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was smaller than ever, and so broken.


	10. Chapter 95

Hey, Script here!

Just wanted to ask you lovely readers a question.. well... two- eh, three. Make it three questions.

I have noticed that a lot of people are reading and the handful of you that have followed and favorite this story are amazing and I love you and I would love to know any comments you might have! Including your opinion on two new stories.

I'm well aware that my... interests far exceed some peoples and yet may also be underwhelming in other's aspects of movie buffdom. But! I digress.

My first question: If you would, please comment? Just hey, I like this or what have you. I love getting feedback- especially grammatical errors I may have missed. Fresh sets of eyes are always welcome.

Second: This is a two part question. I have posted on my profile a thought. And I realized... no one looks at profiles other than to get to the stories page so, here it is. I have two stories, one is still a work in progress and the other completed. A) Would you read a Once Upon a Time RumpelstiltskinxOC- finished all the way up to the Camelot Arc? And B) A Lord of The Rings AragornXOC? I know, there's tons of them but... I wrote one more.

My third and final question: If you would like to read them, would you let me know? If there's enough of a stir, I'll gladly give details I.E. a summery, character description, and/or a first chapter.

Thanks for reading! As an incentive, I'll give another double update may 1!


	11. Chapter 10

**Script here! There is an exclusive on the AragornXOC story in the tenth chapter of Knight in shining armor, if you're interested. IT is at the end, very clearly marked, so you don't have to read anything you don't want to, but I would appreciate some feedback on that or this story. To those of you who have followed and favorited this story, thank you very much, it is very much appreciated. And the next excerpt I do, will be the RumpleXOC and it will be in this one as a thank you.**

 **On to the story!**

Charles found her the next morning, cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. He gave her a few moments before he made a noise, in her mind. She paused for a moment before she grabbed what she wanted out of the pantry and walked in. "I'm sorry." He said. She stared at him curiously.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything to me." Her voice sounded more mature than it had in all the time he'd known her. She sounded stronger, but there was a pain in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "There was only so much I could take, and you saw it all before I even knew what was going on. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"When you ran..." He tried, but failed to ask. "What were you running from?"

"Who.' He wanted to ask, but didn't have the courage. Had she realized on some level that he could see her?

She thought for a moment. Reluctantly. "The monsters. There was this massive behemoth that sported whips and..." He saw the picture. He didn't need the description. "When they were bored... They'd throw people in like he was a beast, an animal… and we were the food. They'd laugh and jeer like it was all so droll. My... My mind locked on it. I just... I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to hear it. I certainly didn't want it touching me." She shuddered.

It. Not him, for he was a man, but when one gets treated like an animal long enough, they start to act like one. It.

Just as she had once been an it.

He looked up at her, to see her watching him. "What?" He asked.

"You could have just gone in and seen for yourself."

"No, I think I'll work on distancing myself from... that... for a while."

He froze when he realized what he'd said. But one glance at her and her knowing smile was tugging at her own lips. If the pain hidden in her eyes and in her mind were any indication that she was upset with him, she let him ignore it. "Is that all you needed?" Her voice was kind, as always. Soft, bit of a lilt from her own British influence- not that he dared mention that to her.

"No. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"But the-"

"The food can wait." He assured. Her curiosity interested, something that nearly always ended badly for her she'd noticed, But she let him lead the way, only to find that her entire group of friends were waiting for her.

She was lead to the top of the satellite dish, white domed beast of a thing. Her heart thudded as she rose them all up to the top of the whole thing. They trusted her enough to do that. Raven stayed with her on her little platform, as did Alex, but the rest of them got off and onto the little solid platform and started buckling him into the harness for his new suit prototype. How strange to think that they trusted her like this. She thought curiously, if they thought that perhaps she would run if they didn't seem like they were interested in her, or perhaps they felt some form of pity or shame. Their imaginations wild with their thoughts of what had happened.

Her shield was literally holding her together for most of her indentured servitude. She didn't know how to function without it anymore. But the feel of Raven's fingers running though her hair. Of Charles holding her hand... She wondered for a moment if perhaps they could just stay like this. All of them. Together. Just the briefest of moments.

And then Banshee was screaming. High alert as she followed him down, conscious enough to leave the other two on their own platform. She feared she wouldn't make it in time. But then he was screaming again, and this time, he picked back up, passing by her with a hoot and holler and soon they were flying together. Like they had done it all their lives as she surfed on the wind, suddenly taking everyone else with her. Hank did not seem to appreciate it.

Yes she thought, just for a moment, she would have this.

Charles watched her laze about for the first time in a long while. She was just floating high up in the entryway, right by the tinkling chandelier reading a book. Her leg was dangling off the side of her little shield hammock, rocking back and forth in a nonexistent wind. No one would touch her unless she wanted them to. In taking in the memories, she learned a lot about why she was the way she was. Why she never wanted anyone to feel abandoned or betrayed. She could never touch anyone. They couldn't touch her. Her mind took a moment to register certain items as non lethal. Why her shield was the way it was. And in learning that. He wondered if she might try something.

"Jenna?" He called, getting her attention. She focused in on the bloody towel covering his hand. "Could you give me a little help?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, you were wondering if you could project that shield of yours to deal with wound care..."

"You did not do this to yourself just -" She started to scold.

"No, no not at all. I simply slipped using a kitchen knife. Completely innocent." He assured. "No harm if you can't, just wondering if you could."

"I can try..." She thought. A fleeting thought of a double sided coin. She hoped he wasn't in pain, but she also hoped he was if he did cut himself on purpose and if she caught it, she'd take away his kitchen privileges. Ownership be damned.

Her thoughts wandered to their hands. Wondered just for the briefest seconds before turning her thoughts elsewhere. No. She would not think on that now. That would be for another time.

She concentrated for a moment. Her hand just millimeters away from his own, but the silvery hue that glistened upon her sin, while present, was rather relaxed. He remembered her saying that it equaled the force applied. Just how gently was she trying to touch him? Or was she trying not to? His own thoughts wondered if perhaps this meant she trusted him enough to let herself touch him, or perhaps for him to touch her. If only glancing.

A strange tingling sensation. Itching. Very itchy. _Do not scratch. Do not move_. He kept telling himself. In a second it was over, but it was mostly just a scab, pinking up a bit about the edges, like it was about a weak old? Certainly not in danger of bleeding out, but would certainly scar.

"That's a start." He smiled.

"No more kitchen." She said abruptly, matter of fact.

"What?" He seemed completely taken aback. Where was her proof? He certainly had not meant to cut himself with a rather sharp pairing knife. In fact, the only reason he'd been distracted was because... Well, he didn't want to get into that just yet.

"Stay. Out. Of that. Kitchen." She demanded. Getting into his space, right in front of his face. Which was actually more intimidating as she levitated before him, seemingly taller than she actually was- which unnerved him a little bit more if he was being honest.

"Why?" Her eyes were hard, warning, such a vibrant green.

"Because."

"It's my kitchen." He defended.

"Not anymore. It's mine. I cook in it and clean it. You don't. You wouldn't even know where to start. So Stay. Out."

He narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something from him. For the first time in his life, someone was hiding something from him and actually succeeding. She knew her mind well enough to force it down and out of the way where he couldn't reach it. He'd just get a grasp of it, and it would slip through his fingers because she'd let it slip through hers, like the title of a song she couldn't remember. And there were so many of those.

And for the first time, he realized that as he was learning about her, she was also learning about him. Learning how to guard herself from him, how his power worked. She was a clever one, but then she had to be given her background.

She grinned at him, flew up, way, way, up. And stayed there until she was well good and ready to get down. He was long gone by then and found himself rather curious as to what she could be hiding, torn severely between wanting to get it out of her and also just wanting him to keep it. It had been so long since he'd had a proper surprise.

There was a moment, a rare moment, of promise.

The afternoon entertainment was centered around the TV as an address came down from the president. The missiles were being sent over the embargo line to Cuba.

The apprehension was almost palpable. Jenna stood with Erik behind the couch, unwilling to not be near the door. No one said anything about it when she nearly fled the room, though Erik was the one to follow her out after warning everyone it would be a busy day tomorrow, so best get some sleep.

As he wondered where to find her, his thoughts wandered to Charles. What he'd seen, what glimpses he'd gleaned in the few seconds he'd been a mess on the floor. Were they really that bad? Charles had led a sheltered life. But he'd been into a lot of people's heads. Surely this was nothing worse than that. But then... Why wouldn't he have told him something? Anything? Why would he keep it to himself? Unless... Perhaps it was a betrayal of trust on his part. He knew he wouldn't appreciate someone spilling all his secrets. Especially a telepath. Of course, Charles was expected to see some things, the darkest deepest part of everyone's inner most demons, the kind of things one doesn't even confess to themselves. Had that door opened? Had that been the thing to... But then why would he stick so close to her after that?

He found her in her room. The door closed, but nothing to secure it once it was shut, to make sure no one opened it again. He hesitated a moment, before knocking.

There was no reply. He knocked again.

The door opened a crack and then she let it open a bit more. "How may I help you?" She mused, leaning on her own door frame, taking that option away from him.

"I was hoping I might be able to speak with you in private for a moment?"

She stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind her, locking it and sticking a paperclip just under the hinge. So even if someone was looking for it, they wouldn't see it straight off, might even miss it unless they actually leaned down to look at it. He'd remember that. Definitely remember that. She lead him down to the living room, now empty, and on to the kitchen and up the servants quarter stairs and down and down and down and all the way through another set of stairs that were dusty and never used any more. Two sets of foot prints could be seen here. One small, and the other were large. Man's... Alex's. Sean's feet being too small and Hank's being too large, especially now that he stopped hiding who he was. He detained from asking questions until she felt safe enough to have a private conversation.

As safe as one could be with a telepath on the prowl. He waited a moment, but no chuckle of amusement came, no matter how faint. So, Charles had been studying on his own. Interesting.

She lead him to a broom closet, covered in dust, he wondered if it had been used in the last twenty years. There were perhaps two people on this planet who surprised him. One was Shaw, finding out he was a mutant as well. The other, was Charles. Well, he could add one more to the list.

"We were sent here in punishment by Matron. No one could hear the screaming or the crying. She alone had the key." She said in response to his silent curiosity. She sat on a rather dusty box. It creaked a bit, but held her weight. Unsurprising, especially if she isn't really sitting on the box. A shimmer of silvery blue told him she wasn't. "What did you need?"

"The plan tomorrow," He started. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Protecting." A glimmer in her eyes showed she wondered if this was a trick.

"You want to tell me why I should trust you around Shaw? Last time, he..." They both knew what he'd done.

She seemed to be thinking. He wondered if she was having a silent conversation with Charles. She hugged herself before nodding. "It was a fighting ring."

"Excuse me?"

"I met him at a fighting ring. Not him specifically, but... He was there. He was one of the patrons you knew you especially didn't want to know your secrets. Didn't want him coming anywhere near you. If he so much as smiled in your direction, you were dead. Or good as." She didn't look at him when she said this. Looked anywhere but at him. "I was the best. I know I'm the best because I not only survived, but I got away. My deepest regret is that I did not take anyone with me. Self preservation was a must. I could not risk them turning on me to save their own hide. I could not get my hopes that I'd actually make it depending on anyone else. I couldn't not think that any one else in there might be a rat. I wanted so much to just burn the place to the ground. But I couldn't. I let... I left them to rot. Early 1900's. I hope every one is dead now." She seemed very detached for just a moment. But then he could see the pain burn in her eyes. "I was in there for years. So many years. I'd hear his voice every now and then. Shaw. That maniac. He was a high price bidder. Liked to bet on me because he knew I would win. Because if I lost... But sometimes... It didn't matter if you won. They still treated you like dirt caught in the tread of their shoe." She looked at him now. Her eyes were hard. "But you just wanted to know what Charles saw to make him drop like a rock." Her accusation burned at him.

He looked down.

"I didn't have to tell you. Charles nearly convinced me not to. Not because neither of us trust you, but because you, above all else, can understand... what it means." She swallowed hard. "That's a lot to put on a person. Especially someone who's had their own brush with that... that monster." The way she said the word. She truly thought that monster was the worst thing to call someone. A monster. Because she knew the true definition of the word. She knew what it meant. How it felt to be called that. She knew everything there was to know about that word.

"So, why tell me?"

"Because of the same reason." She scuffed her shoe in the dust, creating little circles. He wondered how many times she'd been locked in here. Now that his focus could drift about the room. He was not shocked to see nail scratches in the wood of the door. He wondered if Charles would replace the door, or keep it there. Where was that key anyways? There certainly wasn't a matron anymore. 'Focus Erik.' Charles softly called.

He looked up to find she was looking up at him expectantly. Deciding he hadn't heard her, she repeated her inquiry. "Do you think you can trust me now?"


	12. Chapter 11

**All right, I'm late. No excuses other than the fact that I forgot what day it was. So, here I am, on Revenge of the Fifth! Giving you updates! Thanks to those of you who have commented and favorite and followed my stories, I really appreciate you guys. You all make me smile.**

 **Without further adieu...**

Jenna focused on her shower that morning. She'd gotten an early start. Made breakfast and packed lunches. Like a school yard momma. She'd made sure laundry was folded and she'd made sure every room was cleaned. She'd made sure that her warm up routine had been finished and her meditation was up to snuff. It'd been quite a long time since she'd done any kind fancy foot work, so she practiced that too. Her arm burned a bit as the water dribbled over the scratches. Perhaps there would be a way to remove it one day. She would worry about that later.

When she went down, hair perfectly coifed to the back of her head, she found that the food was mostly untouched. "You'll want to eat something." She mused at the children before her.

"Wouldn't it be bad-"

She shook her head at Raven's quandary. "You need the fuel to have the strength. To have the focus." She nearly chanted. "Doesn't matter what it tastes like. You're just gonna taste cardboard. Eat it anyways. Last thing you need to do is kill your enemy with laughter, cuz that never works."

"What's that mean?" Alex asked.

"Middle of a fight, low on energy, low on nutrients, your belly's gonna make the mating call of a bison in heat. Save yourself the embarrassing disaster and eat the food." Everyone grabbed a pancake. "Just eat it dry. Dairy will make you puke. Syrup will make you thirsty. Drink the water or the juice." "Bathroom before you go." A woman… What was her name? Mara? Marie? Moira! Moira was smart. She was an agent with some alphabet soup…. Of course, Jenna hadn't had the pleasure of her company, but she'd met her when Erik and Charles first brought her to that government building.

Jenna was sure she was a nice lady, if a little… awkward.

She paused a moment. "Where's Hank?"

Everyone looked around, curious themselves. "Lab perhaps?" Raven offered.

She marched forward, only to stop at the door with the rest of the team. 'Open the crate marked X'

"That's not ominous." Jenna followed Charles and Erik, Raven beside her. The girl latched onto her arm as soon as they saw the mess of Hank's lab. She wanted to shake her off, but kept still, she wasn't truly touching her. The shield kept ample space. Space enough to get her arm out and throw some serious damage.

Jenna followed silently, skin prickling as her senses were on the highest alert they could be. Nothing was here though.

"What happened here?" They all pondered. At he far end of the room, Charles found the crate marked with a large and very obvious X. He opened it to reveal yellow suits.

"You're kidding right?" Alex piped up.

"Well, seeing as how none of us save Je- Aegis have developed mutation to avoid being riddled with bullets or dealing with extreme g force, I suggest we suit up." Even so, Aegis had one as well. Pretty standard. Sturdy material, eye catching. Certainly tell who's who. That would help for her. However, range of movement was little better than a pair of jeans, but she'd certainly had worse. If need be, she was sure she could cut the material. Or pop the seam.

Speaking of popping. Her zipper wouldn't go all the way up. "Fuck!" She bit out, trying to be quiet. It wasn't that she minded not being choked by a zipper, but half her bosoms was hanging out. Nope. She grabbed the tape and started wrapping it around her. Catching everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Raven chuckled.

"Impedes movement, but I'd rather not have my bosoms hanging out for the whole world to see." She said. "You want some?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

She set it on the counter beside her. She stretched a bit, wincing at the feel of it. Most of the tape was secured to her brazier, but bits of it caught on her skin. "Shit." She hissed when a bit of it skipped across her armpit. But the zipper went up to where it needed to be.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? Never heard a woman curse before? I thought this was the 70's." She smiled, cruel and calculating. "I ain't a lady today."

"Hot diggedy damn, bout damn time!" Alex cheered.

She spun around, expelled some energy, testing the material. That was the worst part. Hype up, hype down. She turned to notice Raven was blue. How had she not noticed that earlier when changing? She looked nice like that. Fierce. Mystique it was. "You stretch?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Nobodies fine when lives are on the line." She scoffed as they walked.

"You're very different today."

"Well, today's a different day."

"You're still you, right?"

"I'm still me." She assured. She had a secure one foot perimeter around herself. No one was touching her if she didn't want them to. Her guard was up and her hackles were raised. Anybody so much as spat in her direction, they would be dead.

She'd take knocked unconscious.

But preferably dead.

She sat in her seat taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. This would be a long flight and she needed to stay calm.

Inside the hanger, they all looked up at the jet. "Hank really know how to fly this thing?" Havoc asked.

"I should, I designed it." Hank called from across the way. They all turned to look, but something wasn't right. Aegis stepped between them and him, curious, and watchful. Sure enough. Hank's voice had come out of a big, blue, fuzzy cat. Thing.

Jenna wasn't sure what was going on, but that was definitely Hank. How strange. She could see him in his eyes, but his outward appearance was… well… Blue. Such a pretty blue too. _No! Focus!_

"It didn't eradicate the cells. It enhanced them." He said sadly.

"Never looked better man." Erik said, clapping him on the back. His eyes bugged out of his head as Beast grabbed him by the throat. They had been so close together and the shields had merged and...

"Don't. Mock me." Beast growled.

"Hank. Hank let him go." Charles' eyes flicked over to Aegis who was palming an orb, dangerously looking close to mauling the beast. "Hank!"

Aegis growled, actually growled, and he thought he saw her eyes darken. Finally, at the last second, Beast let Erik drop. He panted.

Aegis stopped right behind him, immediately disabling the orb and walking into the plane. This Aegis was dangerous. A flip of the switch. And she would go from one extreme to the other. He could only hope her mental stability would hold out long enough to get the job done.

"I wasn't." Erik supplied, panting. Charles helped him up. They needed to have a talk.

"Well, I think we got you a new name. Beast." Havoc smiled, clapping Hank on the shoulder, though he was nearly two feet taller than usual.

Charles looked at Eric. This was the woman they had met and brought to G-men. Well, a more full bodied version, anyway. The other one was still a lady to the core. She was just... further down. Almost like a whole new mindset was allowing him a peak through. She'd developed different personas to flip through over the years, coping mechanisms, deterrents, actions, reactions. He turned to look at her. There was nothing resembling the lady like figure he'd grown so fond of. She was a fighter now. Cold and hardened. This was what she'd buried so deeply within her mind as to give it a lock and key. A place not even Charles could get through. If this was what she was hiding behind one door, what were the others? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He was already wondering if she was going through the list of crucial hit points for his benefit or her own. Erik was looking after her as well.

"She knows what she's doing. She's probably the most qualified of us here."

That was a massive compliment coming from Erik.

The moment they got close enough to the ships, Charles was on the move. Jenna's eyes were closed, but he knew she was paying attention. Her entire body on high alert. He quickly scanned the ship's inhabitants, but they were too late. A devil with a heavy boot stomped on the man, kicking Charles out. "Everyone's already dead. That ship's under Shaw's control."

"How are going to stop them then?"

"We don't." Aegis had turned to look at Charles.

He nodded. Closing his eyes and focusing on one of the Russian ships below, he hooked onto a soldier and controlled him enough to launch a missile to the rogue ship. Hank dodged, "Little more warning next time, professor." He called.

"Perfectly handled." Aegis muttered, now fidgeting in her seat. She looked perfectly fine despite the terrifying drop in altitude. "No, nobody trust the human shield." She muttered. Releasing her seatbelt and going up to Hank.

"Where's Shaw? He must be in the sub. He wouldn't just leave this to chance." Erik said.

"How would we find him? We don't have sonar."

"Yes we do!" Aegis twirled.

"Yes we do!" Sean, banshee, agreed. He quickly got up, as did Erik and Charles. Aegis was right beside Erik as Banshee put out a hand. "Whoa now, you stay right there." Erik put his hands up in surrender as the bomb bay doors opened. This was where things got tricky.

"This is a muscle, you control it!" Charles shouted into Banshee's ear. The whistling winds ripping everything away. Erik felt the reassurance of Aegis' shield at his front, keeping the wind from sucking him down before he was ready. Looking down, they could see the shimmer of it around the plane itself. No wonder she was miffed about the nosedive. A window opened up and Banshee jumped through screaming once to soften the landing as he dove into the ocean.

"He's getting something... He's got it. Erik, right there! Aegis, you've got it?"

Aegis nodded, giving him a solid platform and a security blanket to stand on. He might as well have been ziptied to the wheel- never mind his own power. Slowly, but surely, the waters swelled and parted to reveal the tail end of the submarine. As it was dragged out of the water and towards the closest beach, a man exited the ship. Charles went to alert, Aegis, but she'd already seen him. With a snarl, She slammed Erik back up, Charles to his seat, and went to war with a tornado. Her shield versus his winds.

"Bring it Bitch!" She cried, eyes alight. Oh, she'd missed this.

Then another tornado was grown, but she caught it too, but the warring winds were wreaking havoc on the controls. And not the good one.

The jet lost an engine and spun out of control. Everyone was screaming save for Aegis. Charles was shielded with Erik right beside him, but Erik still latched onto Charles to anchor him to the plane. Shield or not, they could still be hurt if they bounced around, and it was quickly realized the shield was down as she focused her energy on the two tornadoes. The jet landed roughly, but she just walked out. Hair snapping out of the bun she'd pulled it into, she looked every bit the aegis. These were her kids. She'd be damned if anybody hurt her kids.

The team watched with fascination as she brought her arms up, and crossed over her chest, they looked up to see her shields collide, also making the tornadoes collide. The suit lost control of them. And they disappeared. She took another step, but before she could do anything else, the devil, Azazel, poofed beside her, yanked her around, and screamed as they disappeared.

It was on.

Erik ran for it. They had to find Shaw. Charles directed him with his mind as Erik quickly dropped the heavy door on the suit. No more tornadoes today.

Azazel was pulled out of her little cocoon, dizzy and nauseous. They quickly dropped to the ground. But Aegis was fast, despite her bleeding side where the devil had grabbed into her to teleport, she managed to make a smooth landing beside Beast and Havoc. A small knife in her hand. A wailing spirit joined them with a splash, knocking Angel out of the sky for a moment.

But the teleporter recovered fast. He was everywhere and no where. A true master of his ability. He slammed into a couple of shields as he teleported and he gave credit where credit was due. She was master of her own craft. He managed to line up behind the Beast and whipped his tail to Havoc, who'd been in the middle of blasting him. Friendly fire, evident, it only smacked into a shield. Azael glared. She was really starting to piss him off.

He appeared above them, snaking a tail around what he thought was her neck. Turned out to be a shield just big enough she could slip through. But another held him in place. Beast hooked on, a knife in the back had them hooked together. Azazel teleported. He'd been waiting for someone to get close enough to include him in their shield. She could only do so much to protect them. She couldn't possibly protect them from themselves. Suddenly, as they dropped, Beast hooked his claws into Azazel's chest. "I die. You die." He spat.

He growled back.

Charles was directing Eric as Aegis ran up to them, looking to Mystique, who'd rolled her ankle getting out of her seat. She went to say something as Azael appeared behind her. Aegis turned at the sound, ready slash the man's neck. When Shaw's voice, stopped both in their tracks. "Azazel. No."

Attention gotten. Aegis slammed him down to the ground and immobilized him with a shield. She turned back to Shaw to find Mystique in his place. She held her hands up to show she meant no harm. Worried at her mental clarity. She was a damn beast. No wonder Shaw knew of her.

But suddenly, the fight stopped for them.

Erik had broken the mirrors and Charles had wormed his way inside. Managing to strip the man of his helmet, Charles froze him. "Now, I do agree with most of what you say. I may even go so far as to say, that I agree with everything that you say. You're right. We are better than the humans. We should rule in their stead. However, you killed my mother. You humiliated and hurt those you claim to protect and value. Therefore, I name myself your worthy successor. Now. On the count of three. I'm going to move the coin. One... Two... Three...

Charles screamed bloody murder, trying to stop Erik, and Aegis had thrown her hand out, Erik's own shield telling her where he was. She reinforced it. And the metal coin could not penetrate the barrier. Erik lifted a hand. And outside, Aegis' own shield was slammed into the plane, a piece of re-bar having thrown her into it. Concentration thrown, and her body bouncing off the ship, she sat in a daze. Everyone's shields were lost. And Erik's coin passed quickly through the skull of the man named Sebastian Shaw.

And since Charles was connected to Shaw. Charles felt every second of it. Not daring to let him go for fear of the damage he might unleash.

The demon rose from his hole in the ground and started walking over to Aegis, who looked up at him, blood dribbling down her forehead. But it was quickly reversed. He noticed the claw marks he'd left in her side were gone too. Regenerative ability? That would explain a lot. As he went to move, her eyes caught something behind him, making him turn. Shaw was floating out of the hole in the ship, re-bar wrapped around his wrists. He fell unceremoniously, and in his place, stood Erik Lensherr, in all of his glory.

"Stop fighting. Brother's and sisters." He said, landing on the beach. "Out there is the real enemy. Out there, they are aiming every gun at this beach. They don't care who they hit. "He turned to Charles who was unsteady on his feet. "Look and tell me I'm wrong." The human agent, Moira McTaggert, was given a nod from Charles after a moment. She ran to the jet, trying to tell them the beach was secured.

Aegis stood up. Her head was swimming a bit, but she was steady on her feet. She stood beside Eric. Preparing to raise the shield as the rockets and the missiles were fired upon them. They looked like popcorn balls of death. Shields went up again, but she looked pretty sickly. Charles didn't know how long she could keep it up.

Erik stopped the barrage with a wave of his hand.

"Eric don't. They're innocent men. They're just innocent men following orders." Charles tried.

"I've been under the orders of innocent men. Never again." And with that said, he flicked his hand and they all turned, facing back the direction they came. The shield disappeared around the beach and a flickering one appeared around the ships. They were so far away, and there were so many of them. Her head hurt. She'd never held a shield that large.

Suddenly, she was thrown backwards by her dog tags. She landed with a yelp inside the jet. And Moira passed her. Gun out, aimed threateningly at Erik.

Aegis stumbled out of the jet. Grumbling about taking a hit like a sissy.

Charles lunged at Erik as soon as Aegis was thrown away. He had to distract him. He had to knock those rockets off course. A shaky shield popped up, taking out some of them as others crashed into each other, spinning out of control. But Erik threw Charles off, always was the fighter of the two. He threw him into Aegis, who'd been walking up. They both tumbled and this time, Aegis could not get up. Her mind pulled into so many different directions.

The past began to overlap the present. Shields flickered.

Moira open fired. Magneto deflected the bullets. As Charles was getting up to go at him again. With a grunt, he fell back to Aegis. He cried out.

Stopping the barrage. Erik looked back the man he called brother.

"Charles?!" Aegis couldn't pull him up and Charles wouldn't move. Erik was the one to flip him over.

"Do something!" He shouted at Aegis, who's head was still twisting everything into ugly shapes.

"Fuck you! I can't think!" She looked down at Charles. Erik took the bullet out of his friend's spine despite Aegis' protests.

"This is your fault." Erik glared at Moira, who'd fired the gun.

"No. No Erik." Charles bit out, pain leaking into his voice. "You did this."

"We're brothers. You and I. We want the same things. Don't we?" He tried.

"No, no I-I am afraid... that in this, we do not." Aegis could see the blood dripping into the sand.

He gave Charles to Aegis, who leaned him up as best she could with Moira's help. She had to try. She had to try. Her power was so low. This couldn't happen. Not again. She couldn't lose this man. And it had taken so much just to heal a cut.

She screamed as something rent her in two. She lasted just long enough to close the wound so he wouldn't bleed out. She fell back against the sand, panting. Couldn't get enough air. Damn vest was too tight. Hank gripped her tightly, dragging her from behind Charles.

"Sorry about this." He muttered, undoing her zipper and nearly ripping her shirt in two so she could breathe. He quickly zipped up the coat as quickly and efficiently as he could, noticing as his eyes flicked over her injuries, a strange looking bite mark on her shoulder, it was old and merely looked like dimples, but he was close enough now to see the difference. "Beast... Stop... Staring." Right. He shook himself out it and continued looking after her. "Charles."

"I've got to-."

"Charles." She insisted. Making him drop her. She lay on the sand, beside the plane. She'd used up so much energy. So much of her own forces. So much of everything she had. Her mind flickering between the image of a little boy with unruly hair and mischievous eyes and a young man with brilliant blue.

And it hadn't been enough.


	13. Chapter 12

**Very short chapter for you. Just a little moment after the madness**

Aegis walked into the school, her eyes watering at how beautiful everything looked. Her memories bringing back the distant episodes of fight or flight responses. The beautiful support group she had. Now, Erik and Mystique were gone. Not gone forever gone, but... They weren't coming back here. She wondered if she'd see them again. In her long lifespan, she'd learned it was possible for one party to not see the other, but also that one party might see the other without the other one knowing. "Welcome home." She turned to see Charles wheel his way into the entryway behind her. He reached for her hand and she gladly gave it to him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course we did. How could we not?" He smiled up at her until for once, she knelt down to see him face to face. It was just too strange to have someone look up at her. She'd rather be on equal standing. He understood and let her curious gaze rake over him. This was the first time they'd seen each other since the beach, both being rushed off into different helicopters and both of them had their lives trying to be saved.

Save... She nearly caused another national incident when the helicopters went separate ways. Only Charles' thoughts kept her calm until he was out of range. And then there was the questioning and the inquiries and her background check. Which proved she was much... much older than she looked. She accepted no medical advice and she accepted no medical help. She stuck to her guns and got everyone out of the thicket of being blamed for the Cuba incident. "Who knew you were a lawyer?"

"I did." She said in a matter of fact way. "Learn a lot in 100 years. Maybe even more if I didn't like my sleep so much." She laughed. She'd healed just fine. Her body back to normal, save for a few bruises- that may have once been internal bleeding.

"Jenna." Back to Jenna now in her beautiful skirts and long sleeve blouses and her hair pulled up in a long braid. No cold calculations, no cursing, no pants, and certainly, no killing. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some." She smiled. "Is Hank here?"

"He is studiously avoiding you."

"Because..."

"Because." He confirmed.

"Tell him I said thank you and next time he wants to avoid something like that, make a suit for a girl's bosoms."

Charles laughed. "I will do just that." Not quite back to a hundred present yet.

"In the mean time, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"I owe you my life, name it and it's yours."

"Don't give me that kind of power. You know how I am with power." She heard him laugh. "I was hoping you might be able to put up with me during the school year?"

"Well, I am on fairly good terms with the dean."

"You are the dean."

"Exactly."

"Silly." She chuckled. There was a moment of silence as they both took a sip of their tea. "Also, I was hoping you might accept this."

She presented a bag, a gift bag. And with the bag was a box. A very small box. Which within its contents was... "A tie?"

She cackled. "That is the best face. I love confusion, so fun. Well, you are a professor now. Legitimate now, anyways. Students and teachers and riff raff and term papers and all that mess. Here's the best gift I could figure." She waved at the box. "Look at it."

He did, seeing it was a beautiful blue tie, and pinned to it was an engraved tie clip. Prof. X. So faint that you wouldn't even know it was there, unless you'd put it there yourself. "Tah-da." She'd made it herself, hiding it in the kitchen to keep it from prying eyes.

"This is actually a beautiful gift. Thank you." He smiled. "I shall definitely wear it the first day of school."

"Picture perfect." It matched his eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

The school was thriving: students were here, so many more than Jenna could have ever imagined. Teachers were coming in droves. Charles was teaching. She was teaching, also adding a bit of security when she could.

There were so many things on the rise. So many opportunities she had wished she had growing up. She grabbed a student by the scruff of the neck. "Just where do you think you're going?"

The kid looked up at the young woman, fear in his eyes. "Fight in the commons."

Immediately she reached to Charles-he always seemed to be listening for her- who allowed her to be able to position a proper shield between the two mutant children. She managed to hold them off until she got up the stairs and by that time, the two had resorted to name calling, unable to reach each other, as it were.

"Yes, because name calling solves everything." She scooped them both into a shield burrito and had them travel the halls with her. "Why not have an actual discussion over whatever matter you two are talking about?" She offered. She sat them down at different desks in her empty classroom and put a shield between them. "Now, you'd better start talking- one at a time- and make sure it's the truth. Any lying will result in an automatic detention with Professor Xavier and myself. That's two detentions. Now, think long and think hard about how you want word this. What you want say. And before you start flinging curse words at each other, need I remind you that you are in a school with children who are supposed to look up to you and not the other way around?"

"What would you know about it shorty?" One huffed.

"A lot, that's why I'm a teacher. What do you know about it?"

"Look, he keeps stealing my notebooks and not giving them back."

"Well, he keeps stealing my pencils and won't give 'em back."

"Because you steal my notebooks- which are also more expensive anyways."

She cut the two boys off. "How about, instead of just stealing each others stuff, you stop touching stuff that isn't yours?"

"But he needs the pens for class."

"And he needs notebooks for art."

"Then work with what you have for a while."

"But there's no more room." The kid lifted a notebook, flipping pages to show they were filled with drawings.

"And the ink in the pens run out." He showed his hands, which both had pen stains and the pens themselves in hand.

She sighed. Going to her drawer. She grabbed a brand new pen and a brand new notebook. "There, stop stealing each others stuff and make do with what you've got until you can get the money to buy your own supplies. Is that fair?"

"...Yes, Ms. Jenna." They agreed and she leaned on her desk as they walked out.

"I swear if they lied to me I am running away and not coming back for a month." She groaned, putting her hands at her neck to rub at a tight not.

"Oh, don't tell me that now," Charles laughed, rolling into the room. "They weren't lying this time. Though, there is something a bit deeper than school supplies. Perhaps now they can work it out."

"Goodness, I hope so." She pushed off of her desk and walked towards him. "Tell me again how I wanted to be a teacher."

He laughed, letting her push him to the elevator. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you about another matter."

"Which would be..." She fished.

"Well, I was hoping you could join the trade club? They're short a mechanic and you seem to have quite a long repertoire if I remember correctly."

"Oh come on. None of them wants to learn about mechanics from a woman."

"Well, think of it this, a bold approach where no-"

"Do not quote star trek at me." She scoffed. He waited for a moment as they pushed out of the elevator, smiles on both their faces. "Tell you what. You let me get away with a little one day vacation this Saturday, I'll think about it."

"One day?"

"Just the one day."

"Deal." He smiled.

"Perfect." She grinned back, pushing him into the cafeteria.

She was sitting across from him in no time, occasionally students would come up to ask one of them something, but usually, they had the little space to themselves. After a few moments of silence, Charles' voice reached out to her. ' _Jenna? What's the matter_?' His concern echoed through her head. Her thoughts were jumbled, disconnected. Was she having an episode? She hadn't had one a serious one in a while.

She shook her head, something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it, like something... Something was wrong. She put a hand to her neck where a tight bundle of nerves seemed to be and groaned at the sensitivity. Ever since the island, the pain had been coming and going, sometimes in waves and others... It was overwhelming. She swayed in her seat.

"Jenna?" Charles' voice was physical this time and one of the other students, Havoc, turned to catch her before she fell off her chair. "Right, Hank's been alerted. Havoc, can you carry her down?" Havoc nodded as he and the professor made way through the halls.

Hank opened the door for them and rushed her to the cleanest, closest table. His blue fur a stark contrast against the white coat. "I've got her now." Hank assured.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She was having strange thought patterns-"

"Is it an episode? Does she not know when she is?"

Charles shook his head. "This is different. Something…." He winced, his mind combing through hers for a source. "Something's attacking her. As soon as as she touched her neck."

"Her neck?" Hank checked the tissue. "This?" He revealed the bite mark at the joint of her shoulder. He was sure that was what it was. He'd never seen anything like it. But it looked like... fangs, just a simple bite mark, as though made by a human, but had... fangs. Like his own. Was this some slow poison of another mutant from her past? The mark was angry and red. She'd been irritating it like she had the brand on her arm. Hank sniffed, only to backpedal extremely fast.

"Hank?" Alex asked, his hands holding the small woman to the table.

"She's... linked to another mutant." That was the best way he could describe it. He'd never seen anything like this.

She cried out, a painful, heart wrenching sound that reminded everyone of when she'd tried to heal Charles at the beach. Her body lurched, but Alex held her still. Beast couldn't touch her. Didn't dare.

"Hank." Charles called his attention. "Is there anything you can do?"

Hank shook his head.

"Jesus, do something! Hank!" Alex cried out as she started spasming. He tried to hold her still before she hurt herself or one of them. His hands on her arms.

Charles tried to enter her mind, but it seared every nerve ending when he tried. Her shield having turned inward, trying to protect her from whatever plagued her mind. He'd been getting stray thoughts, whispers throughout her mind, flitting about like mosquitos, there and gone. Like the floaters in the corner of the eye. Focus on them and they were gone.

This had been deliberate. Was it another telepath? He fought past the pain for a moment. Surprised to find blind fury ripping through her entire nervous system. He quickly clamped down on it and shoved it to the side. Finding the small young woman hiding in one of the furthest recesses. Physically, she was still spasming, but the woman before him was cowering in terror, eyes wild, a ball within herself and he didn't know if he might ever find a way in. ' _Jenna_?' He tried. ' _Jenna, it's Charles. There's no need to be frightened now. It's gone._ " He hoped.

He let peace flood her system, trying to replace the fear that made his heart race. He heard a sigh, noticing her physical body had stopped seizing. "I... I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I don't know what happened." Her voice was so tired, even within her mind. So old and worn, like a leather glove. "Charles... I can't... Why can't I wake up?" She whispered, eyes flitting to and fro behind their lids. "What's happening?"

'That's my doing.' He said. 'Your body had a horrible shock. I'm letting you rest.'

"I don't want to be here anymore." She cried. Fear eating away at her. A shadow slid behind him, he turned and it was gone. He felt meticulously like he was being watched. Stalked like prey and that did not bode well for the telepath. "I'm so scared."

That admission broke his heart. She didn't understand what was going on anymore than they did. Enough.

' _Enough!_ ' He turned to the other presence, using his influence to push it back. Further and further until it was so small he could squish it if he wanted. In fact, he tried, but something stopped him from going through. A hand brushing his.

For her mind to touch his in such a way, it shocked him. Distracted him. He needed to figure out what on earth this was. Yet when he turned back to the other... it was gone, vanished into the recesses of her mind and try as he might, he could not find it. He turned back to Jenna. ' _You can rest easy now, darling. He won't come back for a while_."

' _You said you sent it away_.' She cried, her mental self burying her face into his chest.

' _I did, it is now too weak to do more than watch and wait. Do not worry. I'm here_." He assured. Hugging her just as closely. _'Rest now, darling. I'm here. Just rest.'_

When he came back to the physical world he sagged back into his chair, exhausted. "What happened? What is it?" Havoc urged, leaning on the table, concern eating at him. He wasn't Havoc right now, he was Alex, concerned for his friend. A friend who had saved their lives and fought with them… With him. Worry for his friend -one of the most powerful people he'd ever known- and one of the oldest if he was honest- was eating at him.

"Another mutant is using her mind as a hunting ground." He bit out, furious.

"This started at the beach. Could he have been there?" Hank said. Charles turned to his blue friend. A sharp look on his face.

"Tell me everything." He demanded.

"I noticed the bite when I dragged her away from you. She couldn't breathe. There were... Indentions, old scarring. I thought it strange because it wasn't a bite I recognized... until... I looked in the mirror." He hesitated.

"You _bit_ her?" Alex spat, anger rolling off him in waves.

"No! A mutant like me, bit her. Look, the fang pattern is different from my own, but a maw that size, that ring of teeth, it could only be a human with traits like mine." He said, gesturing to the marks.

"There aren't many like you." Charles mused. But he'd seen her memories, glancing though they were. She tried so hard not to think of them. But he had a feeling he knew who was dancing within her mind now. And that mutant was not happy. "But she does know two. I've only gotten fleeting glances, she doesn't let herself think of them often, mostly just stray thoughts that catch up with her from time to time in the heat of similar circumstance. They should be dead by now. Surely..."

"What if there are other mutants who don't die, immortals?" Hank voiced. "She might not be alone."

Charles thought for a moment, his eyes on the peaceful resting face of his dear friend. "That thing in there was not happy at all. I can only think that this mutant, whoever he is, means her harm. I mean to make sure that he will not do anymore damage. She's been through enough- more than enough- for her lifetime."

And with that said, he got to work.


	15. Chapter 14

**To my annoying sister who made me update. Twice.**

Jenna woke in her own bed, but she was not alone. Her eyes landed on Charles, who was at the doorway, just within the threshold. He looked rather serious, foreboding. Weighed down by some terrible news. She felt fine though, a little sluggish, but well rested. She sat up, holding the covers to her chest so he couldn't see anything more than she wanted him to.

"I've found some troubling news." He announced, rolling towards her bed, handing her robe to an outstretched hand. "There is another mutant lurking in the darkest recess of your mind."

"What?" She hurriedly tied the robe shut tightly.

"I do not think him some phantom or nightmare you've conjured up as some sort of penance." He said, leaning on a hand, propped up by his armrest. "He is there. I've managed to corner and lock him away, but a beast like that will only tolerate the holdings for so long before he breaks free."

"And when he does?"

"He will come for you. I'm so sorry."

He didn't try to touch her. He knew it would be futile. No amount of comfort could console her breaking heart. "I have to leave. Don't I?"

"You know you are welcome here, always. The bonds should hold for a good long while. The connection wasn't well established and his fury will not help him. But… yes. The bond you have with him is permanent. I can't get rid of it, only delay."

"Who is he? Who could he be?" She asked, finally looking up at him with those green eyes of hers. They were full of fear. An emotion that he never thought he'd see- not from her. She who had fought so hard to survive- to live!

"At first, I thought he might be another telepath. But..." He didn't want to tell her this. This was not the man she'd known so long ago. This beast was something cruel and unforgiving.

"But...?"

He sighed. She had to be prepared. She needed to know what she was dealing with. She had to know. "The only person it could be... is Victor."

"Vic..." She breathed. "That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be." He so wanted to reach out to her. "I remember the night you were marked by him." He saw her blush as she looked away, making his heart lurch within his chest. "I saw his feelings for you. I have seen your feelings for him. I saw what happened when he left and when you were taken. Jenna... That man that you remember is gone. Long gone." He reasoned. "The thing inside your head, the man you knew, is gone. All that is left is the beast. And now it knows that you live. It is confused and angry and it will stop at nothing to figure out why you have such access. His rage is immutable."

"Access?" She whispered, her heart thudding inside her chest. "Rage?" Her mind glossed over the word marked, not daring to think about what that meant. So confused as she was, he couldn't blame her. But there were other things to focus on just then. Things she needed to understand.

"He's a slippery devil. Won't listen to reason. His fury is centered on the fact that he thinks you an impostor, a strange parasite somehow attached to him. He doesn't understand what's happened anymore than you do. I've only been able to just piece things together. Jenna, I am so sorry."

"Parasite?" Her voice was so small, broken... Her mind only picking up some of what he was saying now. But she was piecing it together on her own, mind working on through her shock. He was alive... "He didn't know I was alive?" Charles placed his hands over hers, leaning forward so they were eye to eye. Ignoring the silver hue over her skin.

"The connection you two forged together was weak when he left, over time it shriveled because you thought him dead. You pushed it away. So far away; you locked it in a box and threw away the key." His voice broke a little when he started again, his own emotion breaking through. "When... When you healed me on that beach, you gave me everything you had left. And it wasn't enough. Your mind, your power dug so deeply within yourself, it scorched that old bond open and took what it could before you collapsed. Newly awakened, this predator is not happy." Not to mention what that meant about the bond between the two of them, Jenna and himself. No, the beast was not happy at all.

"Victor..." What had happened to him? How was he still alive?

"Jenna. He can track you. He can watch you. If he somehow manages to get close to you, he'll know it's you. But right now I've got him so he can't hurt you, not mentally. He's not fighting so strongly because he realizes that means you can't hurt him either. I've blocked off the bond as much as I could. I feared permanent damage if I did so completely. I don't know what I was doing after all. And your brain has wired itself to protect you as much as possible. I think with time, if you both leave it alone, the bond will wither again." Was this his feelings projecting, or a true warning? He couldn't tell. Didn't dare ask that of her.

"He won't." _I won't._ She thought. Her Victor was alive.

"He is not your Victor anymore Jenna. He is little more than an animal. Instincts with cognitive thinking. He is dangerous and he will kill you if he finds you." He warned, truly warned.

"But…" He squeezed her fingers gently, making her look up at him again.

"A hundred years is a long time, Jenna. People change. You did."

"Then maybe he could change-" Charles shook his head.

"He doesn't want to. He has no intention of fitting you into his life. He will kill you if he finds you." He put a hand on the bed now, just brushing that silver wall. "The Victor you knew is gone and he is not coming back."

Tears burned her eyes and heavy sobs had her collapsing back to the bed. Her heart was breaking all over again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Again, to my sister, who I love and adore. And gives me feedback.**

Years came and went. Jenna stayed away from the mansion until the school was shut down. The students safe from whatever fury that might be unleashed, she thought it would be safe. She thought she might be able to come back. A knock on the old oak door echoing throughout the house. She rang the bell as well.

It opened a smidgen and she smiled, seeing Hank... Human Hank.

"Jenna?"

"Hello Hank."

"What are you doing here?" He opened the door wider, but didn't make to touch her. "I thought..."

"I figured I could stop by for a short while? Perhaps reacquaint myself to a meal or two? I haven't really... I missed you guys." She admitted.

"We've missed you too. But... Things aren't the same here. They aren't..."

"How is he? I heard the school shut down, but I never thought he'd... I never thought he'd just quit. Isn't he teaching at all?" Her eyes flit to what she could make out behind him.

Hank shook his head. "You'd better come inside. He might actually appreciate the visit."

Jenna followed Hank through the rather dusty house. Her jaw dropped at the sate of disrepair. How dare they let this house fall to ruin?! Her mind reached out, but was met with nothing more than her own thoughts. "What happened?"

"What else? The war. Whoever didn't volunteer was drafted. Not enough teachers, the students stopped coming. We couldn't keep it running." The kitchen looked well used in that there were a few dishes piled and the counters needed a good scrubbing and it seemed there was something growing in the corner of the sink. She shuddered. Men were disgusting no matter what era you lived in. "What about you? You haven't written in a while. We thought..."

"The bond's been quiet for a couple years. I think he lost interest or something. Couldn't find me. Wishful thinking." She said distractedly. "I thought, since things seemed to calm down and.. Well, the school's shut down so if something did happen... I just... I wanted to come home."

Hank looked at her fondly for a moment and realized she had not aged a day. She still looked the same as ever. He wondered if that was worth the life she lived. To have to live an immortal life on the run. Never stopping. Never setting down roots. For her to be back here is both very dangerous and very heart wrenching.

She set to work about the kitchen, unable to take the mess anymore. He laughed and started helping her. His stomach grumbling for one of her meals.

Soon enough, there was space to work and so, she set to it. Her own hunger victorious in the battle of cleaning vs. cooking. She'd been dreaming about the kitchen for years. Ever since she'd left. To see it in such a state made her want to knock them both in the head and dangle them over the balcony. She raided the larder and the pantry and the fridge, looking for anything edible she might be able to throw together.

Soon enough, as Hank watched her work, the smell seemed to awaken the old house. Giving it a breath of fresh air. "What on earth is going on? I thought we agreed to..." Charles' voice died off as he stared at the sight before him. She was working three pans at once, shifting back and forth over the stove and stirring whatever needed to be stirred. Her wrist flicked and the material within went flambé. The smell increased tenfold. The master was back.

She turned at Charles' voice and gave him a smile, soon enough, she sashayed over to them, setting two gorgeous plates of some gourmet steak dinner with a red wine reduction and a beautiful garnish. The vegetables done to perfection. Be they puree or whatever she'd done to them. He'd been so mesmerized as she'd cooked that- and the taste! The wonderful bursts of flavor that danced over his tongue.

She watched them eat it, a smile on her face. She waited until they were finished before the smile was turned to something of fury. "What on earth have you done to this house?!" She furiously spat.

Charles sighed. "You've missed a lot since you've been gone."

"Missed a lot? Like the fact that you didn't write to me? Like the fact that no one thought to mention you're walking again? Hank's not Beast anymore? Like the fact that this house looks like a pigsty? The fact that you're hungover? The fact that-"

"Jenna, we've had a lot going on. And where do you get off, you haven't written in months!" He yelled back at her. "You left and everything went to shit!"

"You know why I left!"

"Then why are you back now?!"

"Because I missed you!" She slammed the towel onto the counter and marched out of the room.

Hank gave Charles a look before following her out there. He caught her at the door. "Don't go." He pleaded, making her stop, hand on the knob.

She looked down before she looked up at him. "I don't stay where I'm not wanted." She said.

"We want you here. Please. Don't go." She let her gaze fall back. She was so tired. Exhausted.

"Your old room is still in order, I do believe." Both looked back at Charles, an amber filled tumbler in one hand, the other in his pocket. "You look exhausted." That was all he said, knocking back some of the liquid as he turned to go into the parlor.

She watched him go, before turning back to Hank. "What's happened?"

Hank sighed, grabbing her bag. He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to be the one to have to.

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time." She sighed, tucking a stray bit of hair out of her face.

"I said before the war was what happened." He said, leading the way as if she didn't know. As if the manor had reorganized itself. "When the school closed down... I had invented a serum."

"The one that turned you blue?"

"Yes, but I finally got it right. A balance that lets me be this way and still retain my mutation. But Charles... He... With the kids gone and nothing to teach... He started taking it, but he's taking so much. He found that one of the side effects of him taking it was that he was able to walk. And..."

"And?"

He did not want to tell her. He really didn't.

"Charles was in pain. So much pain. He couldn't deal with the... the noise."

She put a hand on his arm, right outside of her room. "Hank?"

"... You'll find it's very empty here now. In more ways than one." Tears filled her eyes, those big, green eyes that seemed to drag everyone in. He waited to see what she would do. Would she rage and scream and go down the stairs? Would she use her powers to trap him to detox? What would she-

Jenna sighed, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. Hank's heart lurched out of his chest, crumbling to the floor. She grabbed her suitcase from him, went into the room, now a bit dusty, and closed the door.


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy belated Fourth of July! we are not entering the second movie! Yay!**

She cleaned the kitchen entirely before she did anything else. Her mind working up ways to talk to Charles. She'd been down this road before. Yelling at him, making accusations, trying to make him stop, wouldn't work. He had to be the one to stop. He had to want to stop. There was nothing she could do until he did. So... She would give him reasons. He had been there for her through her most troubling times. She would not abandon him. Not ever.

When the dishes were done, she moved onto the counters, to the walls, to the floor. She cleaned out the pantry, the fridge, everything. It was so strange, seeing the rooms abandoned, left to rot in the dark and gloom. She'd always thought the house was a reflection of the people who lived in it.

So, slowly, she cleaned up what rooms she could. Charles wouldn't let her into the study. Hank refused to let her touch anything in the lab. Everything was just so. He reasoned. She'd had to shake her head and laugh at him a little. Such boys.

She'd been there a month, still working from room to room, when someone knocked on the door. Loud, furious banging, hurried, she went down the stairs, only to find Hank already answering the door.

Hank kept the door mostly shut, not allowing the visitor to see the house, which she was grateful for, but also blocking her view. "Is Charles here?"

That voice... It sounded so... Familiar... Fury lashed out at her, making her wince. She ran to the kitchen, hiding from the two men.

'No.' She thought, holding the sides of her head, crouching behind the island. 'You will not do this to me now!' She forced herself to stand strong. This bully would not destroy her. She forced him back into his room and locked the door. Forced the memories of him and Jimmy and that life away. She pushed everything she could and shoved it down. Not giving him any leverage, any foothold, to make the bond open so he could force his way through.

A commotion from the entryway caught her attention. She stood now and ran back, only finding Beast on top of the newcomer. Door wide open. The beast was thrown away, and she caught him before he hit the wall. With another shield, she captured the intruder, who turned to see her, eyes wide. "It is rude to force one's way into someone else's home." She spat.

"Jenna?" He breathed. A hand lifted to touch the shield encasing him. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "You're here?"

"You know me?"

"I do. But I need to speak to Charles. It's important."

"I should hope so." She walked forward. "But that is no excuse for this kind of behavior." She waved at Hank, who stood at her back. "You'll do well to learn some manners."

He almost smirked, she could see the corner of his mouth tick upwards before he became serious again. "This is important. Lives are at stake."

"Manners maketh the man." She insisted. "You will get nowhere good in this life if you simply act like a beast."

He did smile at that. At least someone seemed to never change. "Please, may I see Charles?"

She looked back at Hank, who was still a bit out of it, before answering him. "Very well. You may attempt." She let the shield drop and walked until she was between him and the study. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Logan." He gave an expression of sadness for a moment, but she didn't see it. Head falling.

"Logan," She sighed. Her heart clenched for a moment before she forced herself together. "Charles does not accept company. So for your sake, this had better be good."

He nodded, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

She went to lead him, but Charles came down the stairs. "What is with the banging and the yelling?" He asked, wincing. "Oh, who's this?" He asked. Suspicion lacing his features as he looked between Jenna and the newcomer.

"Charles?" Logan asked, confused for a moment as he looked him over as well.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Look, you've gotta believe me. My name's Logan. I'm a student of yours, or will be.. in the future. And we need your help or we're all screwed." He urged, taking a step closer to Charles.

"Oh, from the future then?" Charles said, sarcastically.

"Look into my mind and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"No, I don't think I will." He took a swig of his drink.

Jenna sighed, but other than that, said nothing. However, it was still enough to garner the attention of Logan. She rubbed at her temple. With that, she decided it would be a very good time to make herself scarce.

She went to the kitchen, her haven, her home, and set to work. Wondering what she might do for dinner. Shepherd's pie usually went over well. Usually enough for them to have full stomachs- despite Hank's tendency to devour everything like he was starving.

She was chopping vegetables when Hank came in, "We're leaving."

"What?" She stopped, mid chop. "All of you?"

"We have to get Erik. We have to help Logan stop Raven from killing a man named Trask." He said. "Apparently it's the fate of all in the balance. Not just mutants but humans too. Anyone who might even give birth to a mutant is suffering."

She nodded, thinking. Perhaps this would help him faster. Get him out of the house. Get him active. "You'll be careful?" She urged. Not seeing Logan enter.

"Of course." He quickly went off to get the jet ready.

She leaned heavily against the counter for a moment, taking deep breaths. A sick feeling in her stomach. Alone again. "Jenna?"

Her head snapped up in surprise and she quickly put a façade in place. Plastered a smile on her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I suppose you'll not be needing supper." She chuckled a bit.

"Are you all right?"

"What a presumptuous question." She leveled the knife at him, not exactly threatening, but not exactly friendly either. "I warn you now, future man, you hurt them, you injure them in any way- if they come home with so much as a hair out of place- I will end you."

He put his hands up. "I'll do my best." He promised. A shield lifted him up and held him, suspended, over the floor, bringing him just a hairs breadth away from the tip of her knife.

"I don't want your best. I want perfection." She snapped. "Future man, I don't want promises or false assurances. I know you'll do your best- if you're telling the truth. Desperation is a foul odor. And I will not rest until you find peace. Whether in pieces or not... is up to you."

"Very well." She dropped him rather suddenly, making him stumble, but took the knife away from his face before he landed on it. "You could always come with us."

She shook her head. "No." She gave no explanation, just went back to the task of making a supper only she would be eating.

She did shake her head, as if to reinforce the no, but in reality, she was trying to ward off the thoughts that threatened to drown her. A familiarity surrounded this man that she dared not delve into. She dared not look at him too long. Could not bear the prickling of that terrible gaze.

"Jenna, will you not be joining us?" Charles asked, coming into the room at the same time Hank stumbled to a stop.

"No. You must go without me this time, my friend." She dumped the ingredients into a skillet. Hank and Logan caught the slight shake of her hands.

"Jenna?"

"Go. I'm sure you'll be back soon. Mission accomplished and conquering heroes once more. I shall remain. Maintain the fort, so to speak." She assured, a shaky smile on her face. Rather unconvincing to those who knew her. Those who were truly looking at her. But Charles nodded and turned away.

"We must hurry then. If you're telling the truth."

"I am." Logan assured.

She listened to their footsteps fade before collapsing to the ground, releasing a breath. Soon, she could hear the departure of the jet as well and knew that she was truly alone.

 **Alright, so, I am a needy greedy writer in that I need comments. Let me know if you liked it, if you hated it, why either way. Constructive criticism is good. Helps me to know what I'm doing right, what I'm bad at. Helps me know if anyone is reading this and, if so, should I upload more often? See, I know people- lots of people- read this story, but no one comments! The Travesty! So, dramatics over. Comment, or, if that doesn't work, message me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the delay! I have had a lot going on. Depression being a major factor. I couldn't even find it in me to upload a chapter. I am so sorry. But, I'm finding a new groove so... we'll see how long this lasts. But, we are getting into some serious stuff here. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Script**

The mansion was ever more dismal now that she was the only one in it. Her mind the only thing to keep her company. She could feel him watching her, stalking her from the shadows. She was sure if she didn't know he was there, she wouldn't have. Perhaps most of it was just her imagination, but the worrying wouldn't stop. She tried to keep herself busy, reorganizing the library while she had the chance, cleaning up Charles' study. When she found the needles, her heart broke into another piece. When she found his chair shoved into a coat closet, left to age in dust and darkness... She shut the door back.

Her friend had been hurting while she'd been running. Always running. It was a wonder he could even look at her. When he did. She kept an eye on Hank's news recordings, but didn't dare touch anything. His equipment was always temperamental and she didn't dare risk it. But she saw news of the fight, she saw the man named Trask, responsible for their future. He was a short man, who might have been kind once upon a time. Might be kind in every other circumstance. She wondered if he thought he was doing the world a service of betterment or if he realized what he was doing. Did he know that that was what Hitler had thought? Did he suspect what would happen? Would he even still be alive to find out the truth?

Would she?

If she was being honest, she was so tired. Tired of running. Tired of the shadows. Tired of this life. A hundred years was more than enough time spent on earth. A little extra, between those who were long gone and those left were hunting you down, was even more so.

By the time the trio returned, she wondered just what might become of them. Had she truly been happy here once?

Hank sought her out, hoping to glean any kind of information. "Trask is headed to Washington D. C. to speak with the president about everything. What happened in Paris?"

"Nothing good." He said, giving her a serious look. "I fear we may have made things worse."

"What do you mean?"

"We freed Erik from the pentagon. He's escaped, after he tried to kill Raven. She's still intent on trying to kill Trask."

"Oh dear." She put a hand to her lips. With that said, she left him to find Charles and Logan speaking. Only for Charles to scream and fall to the floor. She caught him before he could hit the floor. "Hank!" She cried.

"I hear them. I hear them all..." Charles cried.

"Focus, my friend. Focus."

"I can't!" He had tears falling from the pain of a thousand voices boiling in his head.

"You can." She urged. She put a hand to his face, the skin of his cheek was soft and wet as she wiped the tears away with the calloused pad of her thumb. "I know you."

He latched onto her mind and she didn't even flinch at the desperation as he sought an anchor to help him filter thoughts. Someone who might block the pain and allow him space to breathe.

"I put a little extra in because you missed a dose." Hank quickly tried to find a vein in the track marks of Charles' inner elbow.

He breathed, looking between Logan and Jenna. "Get the chair." He finally said.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked.

"Go and get it." Jenna snapped. He hurried to get it as she opened the door for him.

Logan helped to put him in the chair and she sat down heavily on her own. Feeling him crowd her mind once more, she took deep breaths.

"We've got to find Raven." Charles sighed, retreating to his own mind once the shock wore off.

She felt a bit nauseous, but soon recovered enough to follow them. She told them of the Conference in D.C. The place looked like it hadn't changed. As blue and metallic as ever. Her heart lurched a bit. She didn't dare go in with them. Didn't dare interfere with Charles' thinking. She clapped a shield down on her thoughts, making him pause. He looked over at her, surprised and worried. "You focus on finding Raven." She urged, hurrying back down the corridor.

They had to find Raven. If only to see if she'd made it there or not. If only to see if she was alive after Erik's little stunt. Jenna was in her room when the door was knocked upon. She opened it to find Logan. "May I help you?"

"Do you seriously not know me?" He asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, why? Should I?" She gave him a closer look. His hair defied gravity rather flawlessly in two foe hawks that came to a point in the back. Kind of a greaser style. Mutton chops over tired cheeks, glittering eyes and a serious set of lips. He was rather muscular, trim. He worked hard. His stance was strong and fierce. He took up nearly her entire doorway. He stirred feelings of familiarity, but she refused to focus on them lest they be harbinger to that horrible curse once more.

His face seemed kind of sad, a small downturn of the lips, a curious furrow of his eyebrow.

"Do you know me?" She asked, standing tall. "Am I in your future?"

"Yeah. It's just..." He hesitated.

"Just...?" She fished.

"Nothing, never mind." He turned to go, but her shield stopped him in place.

"You're already here bugging me. Might as well fess up." She snapped.

He sighed. "You knew me." He turned his head, disappointed. "You were captured by the sentinels before you could tell me how." He sighed. "We seemed to miss each other a lot."

"Oh?" She shrugged. Sentinels? "Well, I don't know you now." A headache was forming. "Did Charles manage to find her?"

"Yeah, she's headed for the conference. We'll need you with us if we're gonna stop her."

She shook her head.

"What's wrong? You never shy away from something like this."

"Look, I don't know you from Adam. Just because you know me in the future don't mean shit." She snapped. "People change." She went to shut the door, but stumbled.

He caught her, calling out to Charles and Hank. Charles was immediately in both their minds, trying to determine what had happened. _'Why didn't you tell me?'_ He cried out.

"What were you gonna do? Talk it out?" She replied, a little breathless. She felt like her insides were getting scooped out. Charles quickly set to work, shoving the intruder aside determined to settle this once and for all.

"Charles, she's passed out! Pulse is..." Logan started as Hank stumbled in.

"That's my doing. She'll be fine. Put her in the bed." He ordered. He felt like he had failed her. How could he have not noticed how dire the situation was. Why else would she come back when she felt she might endanger him? He knew how dearly she valued him and Hank. He knew the secret she refused to look at too closely, not just because of the animal stalking her, but because it just hurt too much to look. She didn't dare. Didn't dare to have hope after all this time.

"What'll we do, just leave her here?"

"No, that's too risky. If she has another episode... No, we'll bring her with us. She'll be fine when she wakes." Charles assured, Hank picked her up, cradling her to his chest for a moment before he handed her to Logan. Unable to handle the feelings welling within him. The sense of wrongness and danger if he held her too long. Logan didn't seem to have a problem.

 **Oh dear! What is going on with the poor woman? Well, hopefully you'll find out soon! Please review or message me. I love hearing from readers.**


	19. Chapter 18

They had to find Raven. If only to see if she'd made it there or not. If only to see if she was alive after Erik's little stunt. Jenna was in her room when the door was knocked upon. She opened it to find Logan. "May I help you?"

"Do you seriously not know me?" He asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, why? Should I?" She gave him a closer look. His hair defied gravity rather flawlessly in two foe hawks that came to a point in the back. Kind of a greaser style. Mutton chops over tired cheeks, glittering eyes and a serious set of lips. He was rather muscular, trim. He worked hard. His stance was strong and fierce. He took up nearly her entire doorway. He stirred feelings of familiarity, but she refused to focus on them lest they be harbinger to that horrible curse once more.

His face seemed kind of sad, a small downturn of the lips, a curious furrow of his eyebrow.

"Do you know me?" She asked, standing tall. "Am I in your future?"

"Yeah. It's just..." He hesitated.

"Just...?" She fished.

"Nothing, never mind." He turned to go, but her shield stopped him in place.

"You're already here bugging me. Might as well fess up." She snapped.

He sighed. "You knew me." He turned his head, disappointed. "You were captured by the sentinels before you could tell me how." He sighed. "We seemed to miss each other a lot."

"Oh?" She shrugged. Sentinels? "Well, I don't know you now." A headache was forming. "Did Charles manage to find her?"

"Yeah, she's headed for the conference. We'll need you with us if we're gonna stop her."

She shook her head.

"What's wrong? You never shy away from something like this."

"Look, I don't know you from Adam. Just because you know me in the future don't mean shit." She snapped. "People change." She went to shut the door, but stumbled.

He caught her, calling out to Charles and Hank. Charles was immediately in both their minds, trying to determine what had happened. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He cried out.

"What were you gonna do? Talk it out?" She replied, a little breathless. She felt like her insides were getting scooped out. Charles quickly set to work, shoving the intruder aside determined to settle this once and for all.

"Charles, she's passed out! Pulse is..." Logan started as Hank stumbled in.

'That's my doing. She'll be fine. Put her in the bed.' He ordered. He felt like he had failed her. How could he have not noticed how dire the situation was. Why else would she come back when she felt she might endanger him? He knew how dearly she valued him and Hank. He knew the secret she refused to look at too closely, not just because of the animal stalking her, but because it just hurt too much to look. She didn't dare. Didn't dare to have hope after all this time.

"What'll we do, just leave her here?"

'No, that's too risky. If she has another episode... No, we'll bring her with us. She'll be fine when she wakes.' Charles assured, Hank picked her up, cradling her to his chest for a moment before he handed her to Logan. Unable to handle the feelings welling within him. The sense of wrongness and danger if he held her too long. Logan didn't seem to have a problem.


	20. Chapter 19

Jenna woke in the jet, well rested for the first time in a while. Charles was staring at her, waiting. "You know, I don't think I've ever been so disappointed with myself." He said. "I should have known better than to-"

"Stop." She waved a hand. "Just stop."

"He's been hunting you. He's nearly caught you numerous times. What were you thinking not telling anyone?" He scolded.

"And you would have listened? Been able to help?" She snapped, glaring at him with tearful eyes.

"Jenna-"

"No, you were strung out on drugs so you could walk. You... You gave up, Charles." She wiped at a stray tear. "I couldn't give you more."

"Well, I'm not giving up now." He promised. "I've done what I can, but the bond has taken root. Both of you using it to keep tabs, to hurt, it won't be gotten rid of now, I've buried it. That's all I can do." He leaned forward. "He's just going to keep coming for you."

"Well, he's welcome to." She sighed. "I'm so tired Charles."

"I know. I know that, but you mustn't give up."

"I'm not giving up." She nearly laughed. "I'm just done running. I think it's time for the hunter to become the hunted." Charles nearly smiled. This was his friend. Finally. "I'm not the same young woman he left behind." She put a hand up to stop Charles before he said anything. "I know he's dangerous. I know he wants to kill me. But I can't spend the rest of my life running. I won't do it anymore. Please don't ask me to."

He reached over to put a hand on her shield. "I would never ask that of you again." He said. A small, grim smile on his face.

Charles saw Logan watching them out of the corner of his eye, sad, contemplating. He thought that, perhaps, they just hadn't met yet, but that didn't seem to add up with how she talked to him. What she called him. It didn't make sense. She seemed like she'd known him from so long ago... Like he was dear to her. And now... She didn't know him?

Charles thought how best he might put this, how he might be able to rectify the situation. Perhaps after the conference they could sit down and discuss what was happening. If anyone could protect her from the animal, it should be her own brother.

The plane landed and they caught a cab to the white house lawn. Jenna stayed close, keeping a tight grip on Charles' chair lest she be overwhelmed and lost. Hank kept his distance, but stayed close enough to keep an eye out. Logan brought up the rear. "May I see your invitations please?" One of the guards said.

"Of course you can." Charles said, fingers to his temple. "They're with me."

"Very good sir. Enjoy the event."

She pushed him through with little incident, thankfully. Logan paused for a moment, just through the metal detector. Had he thought it might go off? But he joined them quickly. "Where is she?" He asked, coming up to them.

"I don't know. Raven knows how to hide herself." Charles bit out, searching for his lost sister.

"She'd want the best access, don't focus on the guests, they won't get close." Jenna piped up, her own eyes scanning.

"Right." He nodded as the president began his speech.

Soon enough, the sentinels were revealed, giant robots with propulsion systems and glowing amber eyes, silver and white hard plastic covered their basic frames. She shared a look with Logan. These were the monsters he was fighting. She paid little attention to the president, her eyes taking in the horror before her. Did they learn nothing from the past? Did they not understand the pain and horror that these things would reek? Did they care?

Suddenly, they were turned on, lifting up in a hover over the stage. The man, Trask, who'd been sitting behind the president, looked awfully startled. "I don't think that's supposed to happen." Jenna muttered.

"There, she's making her move! Hank, Logan!" Charles beckoned and the two sprang into action.

Jenna couldn't see as people started oohing and aweing. And then, there was a stadium dropped on everyone. Jenna's shield quickly covered as much as she could to prevent any concrete from hitting the people. Magneto had joined the show.

Fear was a wave that encompassed everyone. All at once, the president was sent away, bundled to safety as innocent people were left to fend for themselves. Erik caught sight of Jenna and Charles. He quickly wrapped a wire about Jenna, shield and all, and ripped her away.

"Jenna!" Charles called, the chair tipping, causing him to spill out and narrowly avoid being crushed by scaffolding.

Jenna landed, slammed, against a concrete wall. "Ah!" She yelped, sliding down. A robot caught sight of her and tried to fire. The shield blocked it completely, but the force sent her back into the wall. Dazed and uneasy, she took heavy fire, the force sending her a little further into the ground. It stopped with a screeching halt. She looked up to find Logan ripping it to pieces.

It reminded her so dearly of a time when surrounded by wolves...

With a shake of her head, she rid hersself of the painful memory to catch him as he was flung away. He landed next to her as she caused a shot to ricochet back into one of the sentinels and then caused another's engine to explode. Logan tried to go for Magneto, who seemed to be going after Charles. Logan cried out, catching Jenna's attention.

"Logan!" She called, rushing to him, watching as rebar was driven into his flesh and wrapped around his body. She reached out to him and the look on her face as her fingertips brushed his... "Jimmy!" She breathed, horrified.

He was ripped away, flung out of the stadium.

The next second a piece of rebar hit her shield, wrapping around her body, trying to anchor her to the ground so she couldn't move. "ERIK!" She screamed at him shoving the offending piece of metal away. "Stop this!"

He growled at her and a sentinel backhanded her. She landed against a car and it tried to lock sights on her, but then Hank was there, shoving her out of the way and covering her quickly, getting her out of the line of fire. "Where's Charles?" He panted.

"I saw him over there. Oh no!" She cried, seeing a Sentinel lock onto him. She waved her hand, creating a shield around him at the last second and then using her other to throw an orb into the engine. These things weren't as adaptive as their future counterparts and she thanked God for that.

There was a shake of the earth and a large metal container was pulled from the ground. She rushed forward, only to be caught by the last sentinel, trapped between his hands, unable to do anything. "No!" She cried, struggling as it tried to crush her.

"Jenna!" Charles screamed.

She saw Erik point a gun at the president.

She forced her shield to expand, forcing the machine to drop her, but she stayed in the air. With one hand, she threw an orb and as it went to block with its hands, she shoved her other out, expanding a shield within its mechanics, ripping it apart from the inside. She didn't stop ripping until it was in scrap heaps around the stadium. All lights off. And when she landed, she heard a gun go off.

The president turned into Raven, blue as the day she was born. Erik had a bullet wound through his neck. "You used to be a better shot."

Raven scowled, strutting forward. "Believe me, I still am." And with that, she kicked out, spinning in the air and knocking him unconscious.

The world seemed to tilt forwards, her heart racing, mouth dry. When was the last time she'd eaten? How many times had she been tossed around like a salad? She caught herself before she hit the ground, thankfully. However, when she looked up, Erik was gone. Where had he thrown Jimmy?

She looked around, hoping to find him climbing over some rubble, but when he didn't, she started to lift herself up, trying to determine where Erik had thrown him.


	21. Chapter 20

He couldn't be found. Jenna searched high and low, but it was as though the Earth had swallowed him up once again. When they finally returned to the mansion, she was inconsolable. Charles found himself unwelcome for the first time.

Jimmy was alive. He'd been alive this whole time. Victor was alive. Her family had survived. And yet... She was alone. So alone.

A knock on her door echoed throughout the room. She didn't bother to answer, but the door opened anyways. "Jenna?" Charles called. "I've brought you something to eat. I can't guarantee it's nutritional value, but it's better than nothing. Smells good, anyways. Hank worked extremely hard on it."

She turned her head from the window and fixed him with a stare that had no business being on her face. It was devoid of all emotion. A blank slate. He wheeled up to her, offering the plate, but she made no move to take it. He set it on her nightstand.

"You really should eat something, my friend. We're worried about you."

She blinked at him for a second and he feared she may not say anything, but then her lips parted and she asked the last thing he wanted. "Did you know it was him?"

"Yes I did." He said solemnly.

Her expression turned to one of expectancy.

"I thought we might have more time to evaluate after the conference. I never would have imagined he'd just... Jenna, we will find him. It's just a matter of time."

"And I've got plenty of it, don't I?" She snapped, finally getting up from her seat and making Charles wheel back. "You let me continue to push those memories down. You let me continue- you knew how much he means to me!" She raged.

"I do. Jenna, I am so incredibly sorry, but I couldn't-"

She waved him off. "If anyone could have helped me with Victor, he could have. I could have... He doesn't even remember! By now... That memory thing... He won't know me now! Charles, what do I do?" She finally broke, collapsing in front of his chair, her head in his lap. "I can't bear to be alone again! I can't!"

"Oh, Jenna." Charles sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "You are not alone. Never." He assured, gathering her up and letting her sit on his lap to wrap his arms around her. "You've got me and Hank, the school will be opening again. And we will find him again. I will never stop looking for him." He promised.

"I can't stay." She sniffled. She couldn't bear to put the students at risk.

"It doesn't matter. You will always have a place here." He lifted her chin, making her look at him, with a gentle finger. "You'll always be here." He pointed to his temple. "As long as I have access to cerebro, I'll always be able to reach you. And I'll always be keeping an eye on you, wherever you are." He gave a small smile.

"That's a little creepy Charles." She couldn't help but laugh.

He chuckled as well. "If you ever need us, we'll be right here."

"And if you need me, you know where to reach me." She wrapped her arms around him. If only. She thought.

If only. He thought back.


	22. Chapter 21

She didn't know what year it was anymore. She wasn't fully comprehensive of the last time she spoke to Charles or visited the institute. All she knew was the hunt. It was maddening. The hunt for her brother, for Victor. It was something she feared and grew to love, that hunt. She learned rather quickly that Victor no longer went by his given name. No, he went by the moniker Sabertooth. He'd become a hitman for hire. His marks were obvious. He'd turned just as vicious as ever, ripping his victims apart so thoroughly, there was often nothing left. No one wanted to believe a mutant was capable of this, and yet... There he was.

But where she was finding clue after clue of Victor, she found nothing- not hide or hair- of Jimmy. It was as though he'd gone, body and soul, back to whatever future he'd come from.

She was in some godless country wood, unable to remember the name or the actual country she was in. Her bones were tired. Her heart had long since gone numb. She heard the birds and the insects- what few there were at the chill of the season. She forgot so many things now.

Only one thing remained. Victor. Charles had been right. This Victor was not hers. He raped and maimed and killed and tortured. He was an animal unlike anything else. Driven by instinct and not much else.

She paused, the sounds dying away. No birds. As though the world held its breath. All was not right. She felt as though she were being stalked. Stopping in her tracks, she waited for a noise, for anything to give way. And then she turned, slowly, so agonizingly slowly it took a full minute to realize she was shifting.

Behind her, was a mountain lion. Large and powerful, watching her curiously, a bit of blood on his maw. She didn't have much time to take the beast in, for all too suddenly, the lion pounced.

It growled at her viciously, slamming against her shield. The amount of force had her stumbling back, but the shield held firmly. She didn't cry out. She simply watched the predator claw and bite at her, muscles roiling and drool glistening as it dribbled down the barrier, mere inches from her face. With no way to find purchase and no blood to speak of, after a moment, the animal backed off, panting, assessing. It paced before her, never once seeming to blink those fierce yellow eyes.

She sat up slowly, taking a stick out from behind her back and tossing it away from her. If that was the most damage she'd sustained in a lion attack, she'd count her lucky stars. A low growl permeated the air as she rubbed the soreness from her muscles. She didn't take her eyes off of the stalker either.

But then, rather interestingly, the beast backed away. Sensing no threat and seeing no way to get to her... Or perhaps a bigger threat had scared it off. As the growl still drifting through the air would suggest.

Turning once more, she found a man crouched on a low hanging branch. He was dirty and hairy, furs of all kinds draped over his body, claws grasping the rough bark to keep him balanced as he sat on the balls of his feet, ready to spring into action. His eyes, dark and glittering, were giving her the impression of amusement and anger while the rest of his face said she'd messed up. Big time.

How could she ever think that she might have been hunting this powerful mutant? How could she have held up hope- no matter how many times she denied it- that this might bring Victor back to her. Looking at the man- the mutant beast- before her... She knew he was not coming back. He had no intention of civilized conversation, no intention of civilized anything really. No, this was Sabertooth, mutton chops and fangs and claws and bad attitude.

They said nothing for the longest time. No idea as to what the other might be thinking. She stayed seated, he stayed crouched, snarl painted on his face. She could feel the bond within her trying to burst forth, reclaim her, but both were fighting to keep a lid on it. Both fought tooth and nail so it wouldn't overwhelm them, wouldn't let the other in.

With both sides clamping down on the wild bond, Sabertooth finally stood, if only to leap from the branch to land before her. "Frail's a long way from home." His voice was deep and drawling, old and grumbling. He took a step, two, towards her. She stayed seated, secluded and safe in her silver-blue shimmer.

What she had once thought was merely a coat of fur, turned out to just be his prey. He'd caught several rabbits and squirrels. Strangely small game for such a large man. No, his coat was actually a black winter coat with big beetle black buttons.

She said nothing as she watched him come forward until there was nothing more between them than her shield. He put a hand on it, dirt and blood smeared over the outside for a moment like a child leaving fingerprints on a window.

"Frail's been thinking herself a tracker, huh? Never once thinking she might be being hunted instead. And not just by one animal, but two." An amused smirk played across his lips, but the look in his eye said he was anything but amused. No, there was a seething anger building within him and it was only a matter of time before he sprang into action. "Tell me, what made you think it a smart decision to even think you might hunt the hunter."

Jenna had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could answer. Her mouth was dry and her heart was beating in her ears, so loudly she could barely hear him even in the silence of the forest. This being was king here. His action law. The forest left to his whimsy. "I..." She started, a little breathlessly.

Before she could finish, a mighty hand smacked against her shield. Had she not prepared for it, she would have been flung halfway out of the wood. However, instead, the shield held and she was only left flinching at the sound. The growl was back, all amusement gone.

Any reason she had for doing this fell out of her head. Any sense she had thought she had was turned to folly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for whatever he might try next, but when nothing came, she risked a peek.

He was glaring at her, snarling almost, but waiting. Not really much choice. It was wait for her answer or turn away, and he was not going to be seen running away. Not from some frail woman who only hid behind her shield.

"I was done running from you." She finally said.

"Done running... Oh, you should have never looked back frail." He nearly laughed. The man she'd once known was large, especially for the time period. But here, so close to him as he stood, this was not a man, he was a mountain. Pure, 100%, wall of muscle. Even with his bulky clothes, she could see it. That swipe should have broken her face, made her unable to ever look at anything again. Maybe even snapped her head clean off her shoulders.

"Kind of hard with you trying to run rampant through my mind and-"

"Oh, was that what that was?" He smirked. He was almost curious about this one. She looked so much like her- though to be honest, he'd thought he'd forgotten what she looked like.

Smelled like her, almost. Even had her mutation. And now, this frail was the other end of that tug in his mind. The one scratching at his subconscious. How he'd gotten a connection to this one, he'd never know. But he'd be damned if it stuck. He'd see this one ripped apart and used for fertilizer- if he didn't eat her first.

She felt like the ground she sat on was naught but ice, shifting and cracking, threatening to break apart and swallow her whole. "Look," She started to stand, only to be knocked back down while her balance was off, and then he was in her face. The only thing saving her life was her shield. And they both knew it.

He'd shoulder checked her back to the ground, just a bump of her shield. As he snarled and raged above her, she could only cower, curled in upon herself as she waited for him to stop.

"Victor stop!" She cried, but that only made him more furious. Her heart pounding, his rage in her ears, trying everything he could to get to her, Charles had been right. This was definitely not her Victor.

She growled herself and pushed him off. She was done being bullied. In an instant, he was trapped in his own little shell. Unable to move. "You're gonna listen to me." She snapped at him. "You're gonna listen and then I'm gonna let you go."

"And when you do, it'll be the last fuckin' thing you do." He bit back that promise echoing in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened to turn you into this, but I damn sure am not gonna run for the rest of my life just cuz you're in a mood." She glared, holding her hand up to keep him in place. "Tell you what, you stay in your area, you go on your jobs, you live your life, but you leave me out of it. You leave me alone. You're good at that. It'll take no effort on your part. In return, I'll do the same. Whatever we had, it's long gone, I get that now. Whatever we were to each other doesn't matter. But I promise you, if you come after me, I don't care how long we've both lived. I don't care how long it takes. I will end it. I will not hesitate a second time. I'm not the same girl you left behind in Georgia." She'd stood up as she talked, looking ready to bolt. He was tearing her apart with his eyes, drinking in her anger and imagining her screams.

But that last thing. How would anyone know that? How could she have possibly…

"I'm gonna let you go... Eventually." She saw his claws flex just before she turned away.

"You think you're just gonna come here, say your piece, and walk out of here? You're dumber than you look frail." He nearly laughed.

"Actually, that's exactly how it's gonna go. You can't hurt me. We've already established that- and yes. It's on all the time. Best thing for the both of us is to just let each other live-"

"You're mine frail. You're mine and no amount of distance or bargaining is gonna change that." The shield dropped.

He landed back on the ground with a rather hefty thunk. "I haven't been yours in a long time."

She said, though her voice was shaky. He had her now. Just those handful of simple words. She matched his step, trying to keep distance between them despite her shield. "I'm not yours!" She screamed, her own rage coming to light. The shield pulsed, lunging forward to make him stop in his tracks. It pulsed again and shoved against him. "I am not property. I am not a thing to be owned. And I. Am. NOT. Frail." She shoved him across the front and he found himself sailing into the air. He landed against a tree, bouncing off of it and into some brush.

Bitch had some bite now. That'll make things interesting.

With that done, she turned and started walking.

Only to be flung into her own tree with a strangled yelp.

Her shield saved her from anything more serious than a bit of confusion.

"We ain't done yet, frail." He taunted, grass crunching underfoot as he walked back up to her. A bloody gash on his forehead healing before her very eyes. "Been a long time since someone spilled my blood." He didn't sound too happy that she'd been the one to do it either.

She picked herself up, glaring back at him. "Well, if you weren't so hardheaded-"

He lashed out at her again, flinging her the other way. But she caught herself in the air this time.

"You think that's gonna help you?" He jumped up to the closest branch and used the trees to get to her level. looking every bit the predator he'd chased away. "Think I won't come after you?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"Nobody steals from me." He growled.

"Stealing?" She questioned, hovering in the air. What on earth was he... Of course, saving Charles. She'd had to dig to find the power to heal him. Charles had said... Of course. "That was an accident. It won't happen again."

"Damn right." He jumped at her, but she dodged to the right.

"Look we can do this for eternity, if you want-"

"Do let's!" He laughed, jumping for her again. She drifted higher, above the trees. "I'm gonna get you. One way or the other, frail!" He called out to her. "And when I do, you'll wish you would have died a long time ago!"

"I already do." She mumbled so softly that only the drifting wind should have heard her.


	23. Chapter 22

Jenna sat on her bed, brushing her hair out after her shower. One thing she always appreciated over the number of years she had been alive was plumbing. The fact that it had taken so long for her to be able to use it was astounding. She felt a nudge in her mind, as though someone were knocking at the door. 'Hello old friend.' She smiled, going to sit in front of her mirror. Thankful she was clothed in her robe so at least he wouldn't see anything improper.

'Jenna, it's been a long time.' He mused, ignoring her thoughts on proper clothing. 'We hadn't heard from you in so long... You're close by.' He fished.

'I would love to stop by, but I'm afraid... He's close, Charles.' She recounted her encounter with him. 'He's so angry, Charles. You were right. He's not the man I once knew.' Her heart hurt as she continued her nightly beauty routine. This was a bit more intimate than she liked, but Charles was the one who had control of when to speak to her. 'And I wouldn't dare bring him anywhere near you.'

'Jenna, you must be wary. Should he open the bond so close to you-'

'He doesn't want that anymore than I do right now.'

'Jenna, look out!' His voice echoed throughout her mind, making her flinch for a moment at the ferocity as she turned to see Victor flying in through her window. She pushed Charles away so she could focus.

He landed with grace no man should have and quickly went after her. She threw her chair at him, but he knocked it away. "I told you, frail. We ain't done yet." He lunged at her, his enormous frame quickly engulfing her, shield and all. She tried to force him back. Someone pounded on the door.

'Charles!' She called, if someone opened that door with him here... The pounding stopped and she ran for the window, urging him into a chase. "You want me?" She taunted at the balcony ledge, "Come and get me!"

She dropped a few feet before soaring into the air. A quick look below told her that he was indeed pursuing her. Using rooftops and walls like they were merely a jungle gym. As though there was nothing in the thought of jumping a few yards between buildings or missing a ledge. Cats always landed on their feet after all. 'Jenna, he's not going to stop until one of you are dead.' Charles warned.

'I know.' She looked forward in time to dodge a set of utility wires, but that allowed him the vantage point for a moment. He leapt over her, grabbing hold of a building ledge, leaving marks in the concrete.

This mutant, neither man nor animal chased her throughout the city, they jumped and flew and slid until she lost sight of him. Hopefully, she thought, he'd lost stamina. Though, as soon as he regained himself, he would be back. She had no doubt about it.

A shadow over the moon, she looked up in time to see him slam into her. They free fell for a moment, the air ripping around her, at her hair and clothes. He landed on a rooftop on all fours, where Jenna slammed into it heavily. A crack resounded throughout the air and a strangled cry soon accompanied it as she rolled to a stop.

However, as he smirked, stalking towards her, another sound, a wet pop and a sigh of relief, had it falling. A groan as he approached her and she pushed herself up. A large gash on her forehead healing before his eyes.

He knew it. His prey just became a lot more interesting.

'Charles?' Jenna asked. The chase had gone on for what felt like an hour. She didn't know if he was still with her or not.

'I'm here.' He assured.

'I don't know what to do. He won't listen to me. And you can't hold him forever.'

'His thoughts are chaotic, animalistic and brutal. Jenna, you have to escape him. Fly into the clouds. You have to get up or you'll be fighting him until the day of judgment." He urged.

'It seems as though we'll be doing that anyways.' She thought grimly as she opened her eyes to catch sight of him.

"Got your attention, have I?" He asked.

"You've had it all along."

"You think I don't know there's a telepath around? Where is he? His range is impeccable. Same one you were with before, eh? Got yourself a new man? Huh?"

"Careful, I'm starting to think you're jealous." She stood up, wiping a bit of blood out of her eye and tucking a bit of stray hair out of her face. Getting ready for bed, she'd left it down. Long strands fell well past her waist to flutter in the breeze.

He didn't say anything, just tossed a metallic little sphere down on the ground and leapt away.

Unprepared for a flash bang, she found herself blinded. She cried out, trying to fly away, into the air and out of his reach, only to find herself lassoed and yanked back to the ground.

She couldn't think for a moment, her ears ringing, her balance off. She landed hard once more against the pea gravel of the rooftop. "Ah!" She yelped, falling to a knee. Another grenade, gas this time threatened to take her breath away. But her shield reinforced itself, instinct preserving her.

Jenna's vision cleared, but ears ringing left her vulnerable. She couldn't fly, disoriented as she was. She saw his boots, heavy combat boots, blood stained and well aged. He didn't say anything, knowing she couldn't hear him. But his smirk said it all.

Jenna's head fell, seemingly defeated, but then her shield surged, knocking him on his ass. She shook her head, nailing him to the ground as she stood on unsteady feet. Her stomach rolled for a moment, but she held firm. "You ass!" She spat, a bit more loudly than she meant to and got rid of the lasso, making it drop with a simple shrinkage of her shield.

She stumbled away, to sit on the ledge as she caught her breath. But after a few minutes, it didn't seem like she could. Chest surging, the shield holding him dropped. Her eyes got heavy and she started to sway.

He caught her, arm swept out and knocked her away from the edge.


	24. Chapter 23

**To all of you who are reviewing and following this story... Thank you.**

 **Script**

"Jenna... Jenna, you have to wake up now.' Charles' voice sounded so far away. Had she made it back to the mansion? 'Jenna, wake up!' He urged.

No, she couldn't go back... Victor's face loomed at her, snarling. She woke with a lurch, gasping clean air into her lungs.

And there he sat, lounging like he was king of the... hovel. Fire danced in a dirty hearth. An old, once abandoned hunting cabin, most likely. It was small, the bed was nearly in the kitchen. No electricity- none that he'd bothered with, anyways. She was on the floor, likely dropped from the soreness of her back. Once her body recognized that she was in no immediate danger- for the time being- her breath started to slow, as did her heartbeat. But she kept her eyes on the lounging Sabertooth.

He had a beer in one hand and kept his eyes on the fire, seemingly lost in thought. It was storming outside, wind was howling and the roof was knocking. Lightning flashed and thunder roiled so heavily. She was surprised the shack was still standing. There were several leaks, she could hear them dripping even if she couldn't see them. At least she wasn't in the middle of one.

He took a sip of his beer as she assessed. "Do you remember when we were kids? When the first storm came while we was makin' our way to Boston?" He finally said, breaking silence.

She thought for a moment. "I remember Jimmy nearly got hit by that big tree branch." She supplied. "You knocked him out of the way."

"And you?"

"I... shielded you from it. Took us forever to get you out from underneath it, but..."

"Way I figure it, I could just leave you in a cement bath or bury you so far under ground you won't know which way was up." He interrupted, finally glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "But where would the fun in that be?" He smirked, taking another sip.

"Fun? This is fun for you?"

"Honey, this is the most fun I've had in years." He smirked.

"I'm a lot stronger than-"

"Oh I know. Believe me." He urged, sitting forward. "But one of these days, that little shield of yours will fail, just like it did with those wolves. Just like that tree." He'd been lucky he'd been born with a regeneration ability other wise he'd have lost his leg.

"So, you plan to... to what? Hunt me for eternity?"

"What happened to the kid?" He suddenly asked, making her shift. She didn't like to think about that. But he deserved to know as much as she did.

"He died." She hugged herself, not looking at him. "I... I was told they burned him alive as a witch's familiar. He bit one of the men when they... They knocked me out."

"They knocked you out." He didn't ask, but she could feel the rage he was exuding.

She put her hand to her head, like she could still feel the blow. Sometimes, she felt she could. "I killed as many as I could, but someone... they snuck up behind me, must have been closer to the house than the others. He hit me. Knocked me out. When I came to, I was in a cage and the house... it was on fire. I couldn't... I was so weak." Tears burned her eyes and she didn't dare look at him. Couldn't bear the anger or disappointment or the pity he might once have shown her. Couldn't bear it more if he didn't. "They... They tried to burn me alive, but it didn't work." They hadn't been able to touch her, her shield protecting her in her unconscious state. So, they'd herded her into a cage and sold her to the highest bidder for food and horses.

She let her face fall into her hands. So many times she could hear him screaming, calling for her, banging on the door, on the windows. No parent should ever have to go through that horror.

Her sleeve had slipped up and he caught sight of a familiar brand. He'd run into it a few times across his travels. Fighting rings and whatnot. They'd sold her into slavery. Why hadn't that healed? Like the gash on her head from before or her arm when she'd landed on the roof? Why did she have such a scar? He didn't ask, it would be fun to find out for himself.

Suddenly, she rose into the air, intending to escape, only to fall back, weak. The sleeper agent from the gas grenade was still working its way through her system. She wasn't going anywhere for a nice long while. Once she'd been unconscious, he'd tried to kill her with monoxide, from a car, he'd tried to drop her from the rooftop, he'd tried so many things. But her shield never wavered. More powerful when she was unconscious. Probably an instinct left over from her time in the rings. No one was safe. Ever. Didn't help that she'd been drawing from his regeneration to heal her wounds. She didn't seem like she understood that, and he wasn't about to tell her.

That mark he'd given her on their wedding night... He'd never thought it meant anything more than an instinct from his animal side. Never thought it would mean so much more than that she was his. If he had...

She pushed her hair out of her face and twisted it over her shoulder, braiding it quickly before tossing it back, the weight of it keeping it how she wanted. This was his Jenna. He'd thought she was dead. He'd thought she'd been in that grave with their son. His anger surged as he thought of the past and he threw the empty bottle into the hearth. She flinched at the shattering, though none of the glass came close to touching her.

"So help me, if I catch you, I will kill you." He stormed outside, rain be damned.

That damn telepath couldn't watch her all the time.


End file.
